Universitas Vongola
by Nats Kazucchi
Summary: 6 bulan sebelum Tsuna dkk. lulus dari universitas itu. Banyak misteri menghadapi mereka di universitas. Sebenarnya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Tsuna? Apakah dia akan lulus dari situ seperti murid lain? ataukah ada kejadian menimpa dia serta teman-temannya? (Warning: kata-kata amburadul akan membuat mata sakit/kesalahan) status: hiatus (authornya sibuk )
1. Chapter 1, Beginning

Minnacchi~ :D ada yang inget? no? saya adalah author non-terkenal pembuat fanfic humor khususnya fandom KHR~ *udah cukup*  
mungkin para followers mau baca fanfic saya yang baru? mau kan? ayo jujur aja #pok  
saa~ kalo gitu kita mulai aja ya~

* * *

"Ohayou Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna menyapa Gokudera dari kejauhan, tepatnya pintu gerbang yang hampir saja ditutup satpam dan kalo ditutup, nanti Tsuna kita jadi setebal 1 mm dan menjadi 1 dengan aspal(?)

"O-ohayou... Tsunayoshi-sama..." Gokudera gemeteran karena habis baca buku yang dipegangnya itu, entah itu apa, Tsuna nggak peduli.  
Eh? Apa ada yang salah? Mungkin karena Gokudera memanggil Tsuna bukan Jyuudaime? Kita lihat dulu fanfic gaje ini *senyum-senyum gak jelas*

"Ki-kita beruntung bisa kuliah karena Ayahku membantu haha... meskipun ini perkuliahan khusus mafia..." Tsuna menghela napas dan masih tak peduli sama buku yang dibaca kepala gurita itu *author dikejar Gokudera*

Di saat yang sama, Tsuna melihat di kelas lain, di kelas Ryohei dan Hibari, mereka berdua sedang membaca setumpuk kertas yang kira-kira 3 lembar itu, entah mereka lagi belajar cara bunuh tupai(?) atau cara meninju hantu atau mungkin cara melawan Chuck Norris (biar greget) yang pasti bukan.

"U-umm... Gokudera-kun, kamu membaca apa?" Tsuna pakai muka 'uke'-nya itu tapi walaupun nggak pakai pun sudah efektif di Gokudera

"Cerita tentang universitas ini... tapi... aku takutnya Tsunayoshi-sama nanti takut..." Gokudera tetap memberi Tsuna bukunya itu, yang ternyata majalah bulanan berisi... WAO 16.5! *author di bom*oke oke salah, isinya tentang spesial cerita sejarah sekolah ini.

Tsuna membaca dengan serius, sampai seriusnya dia baca sampai 2 jam-an lalu lari ke toilet sebelum celananya basah *if you know what I mean* pake yg positif thinking ya

Selama Tsuna dkk. Lagi sibuk sendiri, ini ceritanya...

"**Universitas ini, didirikan oleh seorang, bernama Giotto, dibantu oleh temannya G. Giotto menjadi kepala sekolah universitas ini dan G. adalah wakilnya. Suatu hari saat tanggal 6 bulan Juni, tahun 19** mereka berdua diduga dibunuh tanpa jejak, dan tubuhnya dibuang ke tempat rahasia, karena pada saat itu tak ada yang dapat menemukan jejak ataupun mayat mereka."**

* * *

***Kelas lain***

Di kelas Hibari dan Ryohei, sekarang adalah pelajaran musik.  
Ruang musik universitas ini dilengkapi oleh alat musik yang sangat lengkap, bahkan ada juga alat musik pada jaman universitas ini didirikan.

Hibari dan Ryohei hanya terdiam saat guru musik memainkan piano dengan lagu _Beethoven 5th Symphony_ tapi tak sempurna

Itu dikarenakan, mereka membaca artikel sekolah yang rahasia, berisikan sejarah sekolah ini.

"**Di universitas ini, saat didirikan, ada salah satu guru musik yang sangat pintar bermain piano, namanya Alaude. Walaupun seorang guru, dia populer di kalangan para siswi universitas. Dia pandai sekali memainkan lagu **_**Beethoven 5th Symphony**_**, pada hari yang sama, saat Kepala sekolah dan Wakil universitas ini menghilang, dia pun menghilang. Mereka hanya menemukan kertas lagu Beethoven thersebut, yang tentunya bertuliskan lagu kesukaannya. Dan juga ada rumor, bahwa setelah dia menghilang, tak ada yang bisa memainkan lagu **_**Beethoven 5th Symphony**_** dengan sempurna."**

"Oi, Hibari, apakah itu memang benar...?" Ryohei membisikan pertanyaan kepada Hibari, namun Hibari hanya terdiam.

Kembali ke kelas Tsuna dkk.  
saat itu adalah pelajaran P.E aka Olahraga.

"Go-Gokudera-kun... aku masih khawatir sama artikel yang tadi..." Tsuna memeluk lengan Gokudera yang juga gemeteran *5927 moment yee(?)*

Sebenarnya, ada juga cerita tentang guru P.E

"**Dulu, teman sang kepala sekolah pertama di universitas ini, menjadi guru P.E, dia adalah teman masa kecilnya Alaude, guru musik universitas, hal 'itu' terjadi lagi, dia pun menghilang pada tanggal, bulan, dan tahun yang sama, bersama kepala sekolah, wakil, dan guru lainnya. Mereka tak menemukan apa-apa saat dia menghilang."**

"Maa, maa, apakah kalian khawatir dengan artikel tadi? Sudah, kita nggak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu dulu, sekarang waktunya pelajaran." Yamamoto aka Yakyuu baka aka Kapten P.E khusus kelasnya Tsuna menenangkan mereka berdua padahal dia sweatdrop sendiri.

Saat istirahat pun tiba, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Yamamoto berkumpul di bawah pohon, tepatnya di belakang sekolah, pohon itu sangat besar dan cocok untuk tempat istirahat terutama untuk Hibari kalau lagi bolos *author dicium babehnya Hibari- maksud saya tonfa*

Ryohei dan Hibari datang ke situ juga, mungkin karena kebetulan saja.

Yang hanya ada saat istirahat itu juga, hanyalah keheningan. Itu karena mereka mengalami hal-hal yang sama dengan cerita universitas ini.

Tsuna berdiri dan berkata, "Hey, apakah kalian tertarik, untuk mengetahui kebenaran universitas ini?"

"Jyu-Jyuudaime, bukankah itu tindakan yang sangat buat greget..." Gokudera ini mau jadi Mad Dog atau apa sih

"Maa, maa Tsuna, aku setuju dengan Gokudera sih..." Yamamoto hanya bisa senyum ala pepsodent dan sweatdrop

"Sa-Sawada... itu... sangat extreme... tapi aku tak ikutan...maaf.." Ryohei melihat ke arah lain karena mata Tsuna itu adalah jurus Tsuna yang bisa membuat orang nosebleed + amnesia + pingsan + kejang-kejang dan selanjutnya lihat keterangan dokter *loh*

"... Aku ikut." Hibari hanya menjawab sepintas, tetapi berhasil membuat yang lainnya kaget sampai bola mata mereka mau lepas(?)

"E-eehh? Ka-kamu ciyus Hibari-san?!" Tak disangka, uke kita alay... tolong bawa Tsuna ke ruang kesehatan sebentar *lalu Tsuna out dulu* (woi!)

"...Aku... serius..." Hibari menundukkan kepalanya, meninggalkan kata-kata lalu pergi sambil menyembunyikan tangannya di saku bajunya entah dia menyembunyikan apa.

"O-oke, kita tunda dulu kegiatan tadi, Ryohei, bisakah kamu bilang ke Hibari-san tentang kegiatan ini ditunda dulu?" Tsuna sepertinya sedikit tidak tenang berada dibawah pohon itu

"Siap laksanakan!" Ryohei ini dulu suka main prajurit-prajuritan loh *bukan*

***skip time!***

* * *

Seusai jam belajar, semua murid kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing, khusus untuk Tsuna dkk. Mereka diberikan asrama khusus aka spesial oleh Reborn dan ayahnya Tsuna.

Di asrama, hanya ada Yamamoto yang memegang buku perpustakaan, jarang sekali ya kita melihat dia ke perpustakaan atau pegang buku perpus, mungkin ada yang berpikir bahwa itu adalah buku yang dipinjam Gokudera, tapi bukan, itu Yamamoto sendiri yang pinjam. Bukunya itu sejenis buku bahasa mulai dari bahasa Inggris, Indonesia, Jepang, Mandarin, Korea, Italia, dan bahasa Zimbabwe(?)

"Oi! Ternyata kamu disini dasar otak baseball, Jyuudaime mencarimu tuh!" Gokudera mendobrak masuk kamar Yamamoto dan segera, Yamamoto menyembunyikan buku itu di bawah bantalnya dan pergi

Yamamoto meminjam buku bukan untuk mempelajari banyak bahasa, tetapi karena artikel tadi pagi yang dibacanya (lagi)

"**Universitas ini, tak dikenal dengan kualitas tempatnya saja, tetapi juga guru-gurunya yang tampan dan keceh cetar membahana-"**

Ehem, maaf, itu salah.

"**Universitas ini, dikenal pula dengan guru-gurunya. Salah satunya guru ahli bahasa. Namanya Asari, selain pintar banyak bahasa, dia bisa menenangkan muridnya bila sedang ramai dengan permainan sulingnya. Tetapi... hanya saja... dia menghilang di hari yang sama seperti yang lainnya. Sejauh ini yang ditemukan oleh mafia hanyalah bukunya dan mereka berpikir bahwa itu adalah pesan yang dia tinggalkan, tetapi, keberadaan buku itu tak diketahui..."**

Sebenarnya, saat Yamamoto ke perpustakaan, dia menemukan selembar kertas di antara buku-buku, karena saat itu Gokudera masuk ke perpustakaan, dia tak dapat mengambil kertasnya dan meninggalkannya di tempat semula.

Ada juga, cerita tentang penjaga perpustakaan, tapi nanti saja ya, sabar dulu. Kalau penasaran jangan stop bacanya.

Di luar universitas, terdapat penampakan... nanas?  
ah, itu adalah murid baru dari Italia yang akan ke universitas itu besok.

Hanya murid? Tenang saja, masih ada lagi, kita saksikan setelah yang berikut ini~ TENONETNONEEETT (?) #jder jder jder jder#

* * *

***Malam harinya...***

Di bawah pohon dimana Tsuna dkk. Tadi berkumpul, ada sebuah percakapan antara sekitar 2 orang, hanya tak tau siapa itu.

"Ta-tapi, kau akan menakuti murid-murid universitas ini, dan kamu telah menjadi bos mafia yang terpaksa harus meninggalkan universitas ini! Dan ingat, bahwa kita sudah tak ada!"

"Tenang saja, walaupun mereka menakuti aku, tetapi aku harus melakukan ini karena, anak itu akan menjadi boss selanjutnya.."

Hantu? Nonono~ hantu suaranya kok kece gitu...  
oke, kita lupakan dulu ya.

* * *

***Esok harinya, di kelas Tsuna***

Dosen atau wali kelas mereka dalam SMA atau SMP atau SD(?) datang ke kelas dan memberi pengumuman, "Ehem, maaf anak-anak, saya akan menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman, bahwa kita mendapat murid baru dari Italia, namanya Chrome Dokuro, dan kita mendapatkan dosen-dosen baru juga, dan yang akan mengajar sekarang adalah-"

"Buka buku halaman 66! Sekarang!" Doitsu aka Germany dari fandom HEnTAiLIA *author dibunuh* langsung menerobos masuk kelas Tsuna

"Maafkan saya, dia salah fandom.." Lalu Author menarik dia-Doitsu keluar dari TKP

"Ehem, maaf ada kekacauan teknis, guru kita sekarang adalah-"

"Perkenalkan, saya guru baru, nama saya Dino, saya akan mengajar bahasa." Lalu para mahasiswi universitas teriak histeris sampai kaca-kaca pecah hingga telinga Tsuna hampir lepas dan rambut Gokudera rontok 5 helai, yah... sayang sekali, rambut gurita itu langka loh, apalagi warna abu-abu #author dikejar lagi#

"Ehem, bisakah kalian tenang sebentar, oke, untuk hari ini saya akan belajar bahasa Inggris-"

"Permisi Dino-sensei! Saya mau bertanya, anda mengajar bahasa apa saja?" Seseorang mahasiswa mengacungkan tanya kepada si dosen aka Dino

"E-eehh... Saya dari Italia, jelas saya bisa bahasa Italia, tapi tak tau apa kalian mau belajar itu, dan tentunya Inggris! Karena Inggris adalah bahasa Internasional kita, dan- ugghh!" Dosen Dino atau kita panggil saja Dino-sensei (biar lebih cocok gitu) dilempar penghapus papan tulis oleh Reboooorrrnnnn~~ #author dilempar penghapus juga#

"Re-Reborn?!" Tsuna kaget ala orang yang rumahnya abis dibongkar oleh-malllliiinnnnggg! #kejar malingnya# *stop!*

Oke sementara itu, kita berpindah ke kelas lain.

Sama seperti kelas Tsuna, di kelas Hibari-Ryohei ada murid baru, sama-sama berambut nanas seperti Chrome, tapi ini cowok, namanya tidak lain adalah... Pineapple Rokudo~ #author ditrident#

Ehem, maksud saya Mukuro Rokudo The Pineapple Slasher #author ditrident kedua kali#  
Oke oke! Rokudo Mukuro titik!

"Anak baru itu memang unik to the extreme, ya kan Hiba-" Ryohei _shock_ melihat Hibari, yang duduknya sebelahan dengan dia, mengeluarkan aura gelap dicampur dengan hawa pembunuh, dengan sedikit aroma buah-buahan tropis itu(?)

"Aku tak suka dengan anak baru itu, rambutnya buat jengkel aja.." Hibari jengkel sama nanas atau sama rambutnya Mukuro atau sama Mukuro atau semua? Kita lupakan saja itu, itu masih misteri dunia ini, entah yg lainnya misteri apa , jika ingin tau, harap telepon ke 58*** dan sekian dan sekian, atau anda bisa mengirim ke REG spasi MISTERI dan kirim ke 6918! Dijamin anda akan meledak saat mengecek pulsa! *udahan*

**.:| Back to story |:.**

Mukuro didudukan tepat dibelakang Ryohei.

Kalian mungkin tau kan posisi mereka? Yap, dengan posisi ini, akan terjadi pertengkaran antara carnivore dan herbivore buah-buahan tropis #author kena trident lagi#

"Ehem, permisi, semuanya, perkenalkan saya, saya adalah guru baru dari Italia, nama saya Byakuran, bebas untuk memanggil saya apa saja~ yang penting saya dikasih marshmallow ya~"

Lalu satu kelas hening seketika... dengan suara hembusan angin menjadi suara background kelas ini. Mengapa? Apakah Byaku-onii sama (panggilan dari author) salah mengatakan? Tenang saja, ini adalah misteri juga, seperti tadi, tapi nomernya berubah. Kirim SMS ke all100 tapi caranya masih sama kok #author ditarik keluar dari iklan tv#

* * *

***saat istirahat***

TRANG

Hah?

JDER DDUUAARR

... apa yang terjadi disini...?

Oohh... Hibari dan Mukuro bertengkar?

"Mukuro-kun, Hibari-chan, tolong berhenti..." Byakuran-nii sama datang dan menggunakan sedikit 'sulap' nya agar mereka berhenti.

"Kalian boleh bertarung.." Lanjut Byakuran-nii sama, tapi, belum selesai, "Tapi bertarungnya pake nyanyi aja ya?"

Maksudnya karaokean gitu? Karaokean sampai pernapasannya habis gitu? Nyanyi apa? Itu sih urusan nanti ya~

"Kalau begitu, sensei, boleh kami meminta surat ijin pulang? Karena aku sudah tak tahan ingin melawan nanas pedho ini" Hibari manggil Mukuro nanas pedho...pedho...dho... menggema(?)

Jelas saja, Mukuro yang mendengar kata 'pedho' itu, rasanya seperti ditusuk dari hati sampai pankreas, jantung hingga paru-paru, pokoknya jika kalian pakai kacamata 5D (dapat dibeli di warung kopi terdekat!) pasti kelihatan jarum-jarumnya yang menusuk si nanas #author kena trident lagi#

"Baiklah~" Byakuran lalu mengeluarkan kertas yang mirip bekas sobekan kalender itu *bukan*  
kertas yang bertuliskan 'Surat ijin Pulang' dan tentu saja ada nama Hibari dan Mukuro

Mereka berdua mengambil atau lebih tepatnya menyambar kertas itu lalu kabur secepat kilat ke karaoke terdekat, karaoke terdekat disitu adalah di kamar mandi, ya, kamar mandi. Jujur aja ya, kalian pasti suka nyanyi di kamar mandi, tapi kalau Hibari dan Mukuro di kamar mandi apa jadinya? Fans 6918 pasti tau kan? #author dilempar sandal sama anti 6918#

Ehem, maaf, ada curcol dari saya ehem. #author dilempar sepatu oleh readers#

* * *

***skip time, malamnya***

Karena Tsuna masih sedikit terganggu sama pohon kemarin, Tsuna tidak bisa tidur dan tidur sama Gokudera tersayangnya~ *coret* #lalu terdengar teriakan histeris para fans 5927 di belakang asrama#

Semuanya tertidur lelap... lap... lap... *stop.*

Hibari dan Mukuro? Oh tentu saja masih di tempat karaoke, diharapkan fans 6918 jangan menggila ya pikirannya.

Oke, kembali ke bawah pohon itu, ada...ada...HANTU!? #author dilempar batu bata#  
Oh, penampakan, tapi kurang jelas gitu, rada nge-blur #author dipukul readers#

"Apakah kau yakin dengan ini? Karena aku tak mau mereka terganggu dengan kehidupan ini de gozaru..."

"Aku setuju dengan ucapannya, tapi aku tak mau tau lagi."

"Nufufufufu, jika kamu masih ingin melakukan ini, akan kulatih mereka menjadi yang terkuat nufufu~"

"Ya, aku setuju, dan tolong, jangan kamu lakukan hal itu lagi, atau terpaksa aku harus membunuhmu."

"Membunuhku? Kita kan sudah mati gitu loohhh"

"Oh iya ya, kok lupa..."

Dan percakapan itu diakhiri begitu saja...

**To be continued...**

* * *

Author: heya~ apakah kalian terganggu dengan fanfic saya? No? ya sudah *emang guwe peduli gitu* #jduak

Asari: saya Asari sebagai pendamping Author disini ^^ semoga para readers puas dengan fanfic baru punya Author

Author: Gyaaa! OAO hoo... sabar... Asari nggak mati kok, cuma di fanfic ini saja...

Asari: Author-san, saya bukan hantu ^^"

Author: maaf maaf, saya hanya terlalu kaget(?) :P mind to RnR fanfic gaje saya yang satu ini? Brb minna~ saya mau nonton HETALIA~ #wuuusshhhh

Asari: Author-san?! ^^" #celingak celinguk


	2. Chapter 2, The Mystery Thickens

Ehem, maafkan saya minna-san, di chapter sebelumnya ada sedikit error ehem.  
Semoga para readers tak lupa dengan fanfic saya yang ini ehem. *udahan sama ehem-nya woi*

Saa~ kita mulai~! Kali ini ada sedikit omake aka extra sebagai tanda maaf atas kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya dan harusnya saya beri omake-nya di chap sebelumnya D: #nangis bombay #alay banget sih lu

Ahahahahaha! Muahahahahaha! *stop!*

.

.

* * *

***esok harinya~, kelas Ryohei***

"Hibari dan anak baru itu kok telat ya? Mereka ngapain? Jangan-jangan mereka habis tengkar to the extreme nih" Ryohei menatap bukunya yang terdapat gambar nanas dibelah itu dengan adanya burung mungil di sebelah nanas itu

* * *

***kelas Tsuna***

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, sekarang buka halaman 53 dan jawab pertanyaan itu" Xanxus, sebagai dosen di bagian mateMATIka, seperti nama pelajarannya, buat mati, ditambah guru galak kayak gitu #author ditembak pake X-gun#

"E-eehh?! Ta-tapi saya tak mengerti.." Tsuna malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya 180 derajat(?)

"Sekali sampah memang sampah, cepat jawab pertanyaan itu atau kubunuh, kalau salah juga kubunuh." Xanxus pamer X-Gun – nya di depan kelas

Saat mateMATIka sekelas pun hening karena takut sama pelajarannya serta gurunya itu

* * *

**saat istirahat***

"Cih, lama-lama semakin membosankan saja, aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus" Gokudera mengeluh tentang guru atau dosen baru, tapi kalau lulus nanti para readers bisa-bisa membunuh Author dong... #author sembunyi di balik tembok#

"Gokudera-kun harap sabar sedikit..." Tsuna yang berjalan di sampingnya sedikit khawatir, padahal Tsuna sendiri mau cepat-cepat lulus tetapi juga ingin tau kebenaran misteri universitas ini.

* * *

***sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, di perpustakaan***

Terlihat Yamamoto sedang mencari kertas yang sengaja ditinggalkannya pada hari-hari kemarin.

Sebenarnya, cerita apa yang ada disini?

Cerita penjaga perpustakaan itu terkait dengan cerita oleh guru IPA di universitas, jadi, kita batalin dulu ya~ #author dikejar readers#

"Oh, Yamamoto, jarang sekali melihat kamu disini" Ryohei muncul tiba-tiba entah darimana author juga tak tau

"O-oh senpai, aku hanya mencari kamus bahasa internasional, karena Inggris itu kan susah haha..." Yamamoto terlihat sedang memegang buku tanpa judul(?)

"Oh, baiklah, kamu tau dimana rak bagian buku bahasa Spanyol?" Ryohei terlihat buru-buru karena dia nggak suka berada di perpustakaan yang membosankan itu, padahal Author suka banget di perpustakaan buat pinjam buku IPA #sok pinter #dibunuh

"Kenapa senpai nggak tanya penjaganya saja?" Yamamoto menunjuk penjaga perpustakaan yang lagi mainan komputer

"Oh iya ya, KENAPA AKU BISA SEBODOH INI TO THE EXTREEMEEE!?"

"Shhh...!" Seluruh penghuni perpustakaan mengambil tindakan dengan bilang begitu saja

"E-eemm Senpai aku permisi dulu ya, jane!" Yamamoto keluar dari perpustakaan dengan kecepatan cahaya, sasuga Yama-chan

* * *

***Di lab Biologi***

Gokudera sedang membuka lemari lab itu? Apa yang dia cari sebenarnya?

Sebelum Gokudera masuk ke lab Biologi..

"Cih, apakah ini memang guru IPA yang dulu? Dia mirip dengan anak baru di kelas Hibari, model rambutnya sama pula" Gokudera sedang sedikit sik asik sik asik melihat foto guru-guru yang dulu yang dia curi dari ruang kepala sekolah

"Mukanya terlihat pedo pula.." Lanjut Gokudera dengan kata-kata menusuk

"Hachoooo! Sepertinya ada yang mengata-ngatain saya dibelakang..." Sebuah bayangan di tempat lain sedang melihat ke jendela ruangan dimana Gokudera berada

Oke, kita kembali ke lab Biologi.

"Tch, aku rasa tak ada sesuatu disini, aku coba ke lab Kimia.." Gokudera beranjak keluar dari lab Biologi dan pergi ke lab Kimia yang letaknya tak jauh dari lab Biologi

"Hmm... mungkin tidak ada sesuatu juga disini..." Mata Gokudera tertuju pada gelas _Erlnmeyer_ yang berisi cairan kimia itu dan mencoba menyampurkannya dengan hati-hati

* * *

***kembali ke kelas Ryohei***

"Oh Hibari! Kamu kenapa terlambat? Terlambatnya sampai akhir istirahat pula" Ryohei melihat Hibari masuk ke kelas dan Mukuro di belakangnya dengan kantung mata

"Hnn... tanya saja sama nanas itu.." Hibari duduk di sebelah Ryohei dan tidur di atas meja karena mengantuk

"Hoaamm... tadi malam... kita karaokean sampai pagi sekarang saya permisi mau tidur.." Mukuro tertidur lelap di atas tasnya yang ditaruh di atas meja itu

* * *

***kelas Tsuna***

"Umm... ano... Yamamoto-san, boleh saya pinjam buku anda?" Chrome sedang kebingungan karena dia tak bawa bukunya

"Tentu saya" Yamamoto menaruh bukunya di tengah meja mereka, kok jadi ada adegan 8096 yak?

"Eaaaaaaa~!" Suara teriakan histeris dari fans 8096 pun terdengar.  
"Chrome! Menjauhlah dari Yamamoto!" dan suara pertentangan dari fans yamamoto pun keluar  
"Chrome! Apakah engkau telah mengkhianati Mukuro!?" dan juga teriakan fans 6996, oke oke bubar! Bubar! Bikin ribut aja di fanfic author, jika mau, liat di akhir cerita ehem

Oke, kita kembali ke cerita.

Gokudera menatap Yamamoto dan Chrome mesra-mesraan...  
mungkin... cemburu?

"KYAAA~!" lalu fans 8059 mengganggu... oke oke, bubar dulu aja! #author tendang sekelompok fujoshi#

"Oke, di antara kalian berdua, siapa yang tidak membawa buku?" Sang Dosen Enma sedang menunjukkan pada yamamoto dan Chrome yang terlihat *ehem* mesra *ehem*

"A-ano, itu sa-"

"Itu saya, maafkan saya sensei!" Yamamoto memotong kata-kata Chrome dan berdiri dari bangkunya

"Yamamoto ya... oke, saya maafkan kali ini, sekarang kembalilah duduk." Enma-sensei melanjutkan pelajaran dengan tenang

* * *

***skip time again, seusai jam pelajaran selesai***

"Para sampah! Jangan lupa mengerjakan PR 20 halaman! Atau nanti kau tau hukumannya!" Xanxus, sang dosen MateMATIka keluar kelas dengan penutup menendang kursi dosen dan mengenai salah satu murid sampai kepalanya bochor bochor~

"Zzzz... eh, ada PR apa?" Mukuro terbangun karena mendengar suara kursi menabrak tembok kelas itu

"PR matematika 20 halaman..." Ryohei menunjuk soal-soal di buku yang padat tak jelas itu

"Kufufufu...!? itu dosen gila banget, lagipula, Hibari mana?" Mukuro melihat ke bangku Hibari yang sudah kosong tanpa buku maupun tas atau peralatan tulis

"Eh? Aku juga nggak tau..." Ryohei sweatdrop melihat bangku Hibari, ya... namanya Hibari kyoya, orang yang sangat misterius gitu, seperti genre fict ini...

Tapi sebenarnya hibari ada di ruang musik, bermain piano, Beethoven 5th Sympony

Suara permainan pianonya memang bagus, walaupun Hibari terlihat lelah dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Saat itupun Hibari tertidur dan mendengar suara seseorang.

"Anda adalah penjaga Boss berikutnya, lakukanlah tugasmu dengan baik, lindungi boss selanjutnya..."

Hibari terbangun dan melihat sekitar tetapi tak ada orang selain dia disitu, dan... Hibari kembali tidur.

* * *

***kembali ke laboratorium Kimia***

Sekarang, karena Gokudera tak menemukan apa-apa, dia kembali ke asrama, dan yang sekarang ke lab adalah Mukuro yang sedang mengantuk-ngantuknya(?)

Karena mengantuk, Mukuro tak sengaja menjatuhkan salah satu zat kimia beracun dan mengeluarkan asap, Mukuro, tak ada waktu untuk keluar dari lab, terjatuh pingsan di lab.

Chrome yang sedang melewati lab itu melihat Mukuro tergeletak tak berdaya dan tak bernyawa (?) di lantai

Karena (lu kebanyakan karena woi) Chrome tau bahwa itu beracun, dia meminta bantuan. Saat Chrome pergi, asap itu mulai menghilang dan...dan... Mukuro... dimana dia?!

"**Guru IPA dulu bisa juga dibilang dengan dokter bedah, dia mempunyai istri yang bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan di universitas, guru itu bernama Daemon Spade, walaupun dia tak disukai oleh sang wakil kepala sekolah G. tetapi dia tetap diakui sebagai teman Giotto."**

"Nufufufufu~ selamat datang di duniaku..." Mukuro sepintas mendengar suara itu di kepalanya, yang sekarang dia berada di dunia ilusi

* * *

"Apa..? Mukuro terjebak di lab Kimia dan dikelilingi oleh asap?!" Tsuna kaget mendengar kata-kata Chrome itu

"Ma-maafkan saya, saya tak bisa membantunya keluar dari sana..." Chrome mengatur nafasnya karena dia lari dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1, tenang Chrome, author juga gitu kok

"Nanas pedo itu? Dia tak ada di lab, aku baru saja memeriksa lab dan tak ada siapa-siapa disana kecuali gelas Kimia yang pecah." Hibari membawa pecahan gelas kimia ke Tsuna dan Chrome

"La-lalu... dimana Mukuro-sama? Mukuro-sama!" Chrome lari meninggalkan mereka berdua di bawah pohon

Tsuna merasakan aura tak enak disekitarnya dan berjalan ke arah Hibari yang masih menatapnya

"Uwooo! 1827 moment!" Mizucchi terlihat bahagia ya, tapi! Keluar dulu dari fanfic ini hush hush(?)

"Hibari-san, apakah kamu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disini?" Tsuna melihat ke arah pohon itu, Giotto berada di belakang pohon, hanya saja Tsuna dan Hibari tak dapat melihatnya

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Ngomong-ngomong soal aneh, aku merasakan sesuatu di ruang musik..." Hibari mengingat suara yang didengarnya hanya dia tidak menjelaskan dengan lengkap

"Sesuatu? Seperti lagunya Syahr*n* ya?" Lalu Tsuna kita terkena ciuman dari tonfa sang carnivore

"Uwooh! Hibari! Apa yang anda lakukan pada Tsuna?!" oke oke, Mizucchi (teman author) kembali ke fic ini lagi, bubar dulu, bubar!

"Bukan sesuatu yang itu, maksudku sesuatu yang itu herbivore!"

"Kan aku benar hibari-san, sesuatu yang itu..."

"Sesuatu itu ada banyak herbivore..."

Dan percakapan mereka masih berlanjut dengan 'sesuatu' entah maksudnya apa, author sendiri yang buat percakapan nggak tau lol #author dilempar sandal sama readers#

* * *

"Yamamoto-san, sekarang kamu sering sekali ke perpustakaan ya?" Si penjaga perpustakaan menanyakan kepada Yamamoto yang membantu mengembalikan buku pada tempatnya

"U-uhh... iya.." Yamamoto menjawab serta mengalami kesulitan mengembalikan buku di rak paling atas, padahal dia tingginya 177 cm kalau nggak salah *terbukti fans Yamamoto eaaa(?)*

"Oke baiklah, apa perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku dapat melakukannya sendirian..."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, saya dipanggil oleh dosen lainnya..."

BLAM.  
Terdengar oleh Yamamoto bahwa pintu perpustakaan ditutup oleh penjaganya tadi

Yamamoto yang masih tak dapat mengembalikan bukunya mengambil tangga dan tak sengaja terjatuh dan beberapa buku terjatuh menimpanya. Yamamoto pingsan...pingsan...pingsan... oke cukup.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, anda adalah seorang swordman di keluarga berikutnya. Lakukanlah tugasmu, lindungi boss-mu."

Yamamoto membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat ada bayangan seseorang memakai baju seperti seorang pengusir setan(?) atau... excorsist? Ah lupakan saja itu, kita lanjutkan.

Yamamoto menutup, dan membuka lagi matanya, dia tak melihat orang itu lagi dan sebagai gantinya ia mendengar,

"Yamamoto-san! Apakah anda tak apa-apa?!" Ternyata suara itu adalah penjaga perpustakaan bersama Ryohei

"Permisi bu, biar saya bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan" Ryohei mengangkat Yamamoto dan pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan

Sementara itu...

* * *

"Oi! Mukuro! Dimana kau?!" Gokudera berteriak di sekitar kamar Mukuro sampai dibawah kasurnya tetapi yang dia temukan hanyalah sebuah nanas entah Mukuro ngapain sama nanasnya

"Ngapain nanas ada disini.." Gokudera melempar nanasnya dan kembali ke bawah kasur, hati-hati ya Gokudera, nanti Mukuro marah 'istri'-nya dilempar (harap baca manga chapter terakhir lol)

JDUAK

"Aduh! Kepalaku terbentur... sialan..." Gokudera mencoba keluar dari bawah kasur dan

JDUAK (lagi)

"Udah 2 kali! Sialan!" dan mencoba keluar lagi...

JDUAK

Dan mencoba lagi dan lagi...

JDUAK JDUAK JDUAK JDUAK  
Kasian ya Gokudera...

Gokudera terbang meninggalkan dunia dan ke alamnya sendiri(?)

"Jadilah tangan kanan boss, lakukan tugasmu, kau adalah badai cetar membaha-"

Ups, maaf, salah naskah.

"Jadilah tangan kanan boss, lakukan tugasmu, jadilah seperti badai yang tidak pernah berhenti melawan musuhnya."

Gokudera tidak bangun seperti Yamamoto yang kemudian pingsan, dia malah tidur bersama tikus yang sangat ditakuti Doraemon

Apa yang akan terjadi? Siapakah pemilik suara yang kece cetar membahana? Siapakah yang dimaksud dengan boss? Saya terpaksa harus memotong disini karena kehabisa ide hohoho~ #ditabok readers# tenang~ ada o-ma-ke (extra)

* * *

OMAKE:

Omake atau extra story, ini saya khususkan untuk chapter ini dan selanjutnya, omake kali ini adalah tentang Hibari dan Mukuro saat karaoke. (bentuknya dialog)

Hibari: Nanas pedo, memang kamubayarnya berapa jam?

Mukuro: Aku tadi bayar 50.000 mungkin 2 jam-an

Hibari: 50.000...?

Mukuro: Iya, kenapa?

Hibari: 50.000 aja sudah 1 jam 30 menit, aku juga bayar 50.000, dan sekarang udah tengah malam.

[[memang ada karaoke tengah malam? Di adain aja *eh]]

Mukuro: Lupakan itu, ayo nyanyi~ bang, SMS siapa ini bang? Kamu teganya melukai diriku aahhh

[[salah lagu tapi lupakan, itu juga ringtone HP si Mukuro]]

Hibari: Aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi, aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam, aku tersesat dan tak tau arah jalan pulang!

Mukuro: Baby baby baby ohh! Aaghh!

Hibari: Jangan nyanyi lagu dia bodoh! Kamikorosu!

Dan pertarungan antara mereka berlanjut di karaoke, membuat microphone melayang, TV melayang, radio melayang, bahkan pemiliknya pun melayang(?)

* * *

Author: yosh! Semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur anda selalu, dan Gong Xi Fa Chai(?) *saya nggak tau bener tulisannya apa*

Basil: Author-san akan menjawab review para readers di message! Dan maafkan Author jika ada kesalahan ^^

Author: jangan diingatin lagi yang kayak chapter 1 QAQ harusnya Gokudera nggak manggil Tsuna "Jyuudaime"


	3. Chapter 3, The Mystery Got Thinner

Hahihuheho(?) saya kembali dengan fanfic entah genrenya apa ini *nah loh

Setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata typo berkeliaran dimana-mana~ semoga mata anda tidak katarak dan sejenisnya(?) serta jangan merah sebelah kayak temen sebangku author (?) kasian tuh anak, entah ngantuk atau apa gitu, padahal anaknya pintar loh *nah loh kok malah curhat

Saa~ kita lanjutkan saja, dengan tambahan omake (lagi) tapi sebelum itu... #main OSU #dilempar batu bata oleh readers

.

.

* * *

***malamnya, di dalam asmara eh, asrama***

"Nufufufu... selamat datang di acara ini... kali ini... saya mendapat tamu terhormat, Rokudo Mukuro..!" Suara seseorang serta tawa yang mirip punya Mukuro terdengar oleh Tsuna dkk. yang sedang asik melihat televisi, tetapi tiba-tiba saja saluran channel TV-nya ganti sendiri

"Hu-huwaaa!" Tsuna kaget dan bersembunyi di bawah selimut

Sebenarnya kenapa?

"Aku tak percaya ternyata..."

"Nanas pedo itu memang maniak nanas..."

"Mukuro-sama, i-itu.."

"U-uwoo... boxernya..."

"Haha.. tapi kok bisa kelihatan ya..."

Kenapa mereka begitu? Oh, ternyata seseorang yang mengeluarkan ketawa 'nufufu' itu dengan usilnya menunjukkan boxer Mukuro bermotif nanas dengan background warna biru muda(?) yang bahkan dapat mengalahkan boxer Tsuna ohohoho~ #author di X-Burner#

"Cukup bermain-main, katamu kamu janji, mana janjinya dasar semangka!" Seseorang lagi datang dan memukul kepalanya

"Nufu- ack!"

"Hentikan ketawamu itu, bikin malu aja, liat tuh, ada yang lihat kita lewat televisi atau apa namanya itu"

Dan karakter sampingan itu pun pergi(?)

"Nufufufu... Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

Tsuna pun kaget karena dia tahu namanya tetapi dia tak tahu namanya 'semangka' itu

"Bersiaplah, karena kamu akan mengalami hal yang tidak pernah kau alami dalam hidupmu- ack!"

"Maksudmu apa? Aku kan sudah bilang jangan takuti dia dasar semangka!" Lalu orangnya kembali, "Nanti kalau boss tahu kamu bisa pulang nggak selamat loh!" Itu kan kata-kata andalan author..

Kita pindah dulu sementara mereka berdua lagi ribut

"Oy! Maksudnya dia apa?!" Gokudera menatap Yamamoto dan ditatap balik olehnya, 8059 moment eaaaa! Tapi bukan itu yang saya mau dari fict ini ehem *lalu readers yang fans-nya 8059 kecewa*

"Mana aku tahu..." Yamamoto menjawab balik dengan mata setengah serius dan setengah bercanda(?) *nah loh ini kok jadi ada 8059 moment-nya*

"A-aku tak mengerti satu kata pun to the extremeee!" Ryohei berteriak hingga hampir membangunkan tetangganya

"Sasagawa Ryohei, _urusai na_..." Hibari yang dalam posisi ingin tidur segera menyiapkan tonfa dibalik selimut kesayangannya yang hangat itu *kepanjangan woi*

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome mencoba untuk masuk ke televisi, tapi hal itu tak mungkin terjadi kan?

Sementara yang di dalam televisi serta yang lagi nonton ribut, Tsuna mendengar sesuatu di kepalanya

"_Sawada... Tsunayoshi..."_

"Mu..kuro...?" Tsuna mengucapkan namanya pelan-pelan agar temannya tak tahu apa yang dia lakukan

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi... jauhkan Chrome dari layar televisi sebelum-"_

"Kyaa-!" Chrome tertarik ke dalam televisi dalam sekejap, hanya Tsuna yang melihat, Chrome ditarik oleh tangan seseorang dari dalam televisi..

Semuanya pun hening seketika...seketika...tika... *menggema*

_Midori tanabiku namimori no~  
_itu hanya HP-nya Hibari, nggak perlu kaget readers..

"Hmm? Iya? Diluar? Baiklah..." Hibari menjawab pertanyaan entah pertanyaan apa yang ditanya oleh sang penelepon, dan keluar dari asrama

Kekacauan terjadi...

BRUUKK!

Suara itu terdengar oleh semuanya dan cepat-cepat keluar, mereka mencari sumber suara itu dan mereka menemukan Hibari di atas tanah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya serta bajunya yang tadinya utuh kini dipenuhi dengan sobekan dan... itu apa? Badannya kelihatan dikit ya? Tutup! Tutup woi! Sebelum fans akutnya Hibari berteriak histeris dan nosebleed , bisa-bisa para karakter ketakutan mendengar teriakan histeris serta darah yang entah datangnya darimana

Tiba-tiba, Goudera mendengarkan suara dari dedaunan tak jauh dari situ, tanpa berpikir panjang, Gokudera lari ke tempat itu, disusul dengan Yamamoto *eaaaa(?)* dan...dan... kita saksikan dulu setelah iklan ini! #author dikejar readers selama iklan#

* * *

**== Iklan ==**

"VRROII! Superbi Squalo disini untuk memanaskan kursi anda pemirsa! " Squalo muncul tanpa pedangnya karena dirampas sama petugas

"Oi, lebih baik kamu cepat, kursiku memang panas ini..." Xanxus sang guru mateMATIka juga 'suami' Squalo masuk iklan, entah dia ngapain disitu #lalu author dibunuh Xanxus#

"VRROOIII! Lu kebanyakan bacot! Ini iklan guwe! Tch, maaf ada kesalahan teknis, apakah para laki-laki mencari sabun berkualitas baik?! Maka pilihlah Squsoap! Dijamin bisa digunakan untuk mandi dan fap-fap sepuas anda sampai dimarahin orang tua nggak apa-apa kok!" Squalo henshin menjadi sabun! Yeee! *ini apa*

"Tersedia dalam berbagai warna, serta bau yang beraneka ragam! Tapi saya sarankan coba warna ungu yang dibuat oleh _Poison Scorpion_! Dijamin gregetnya minta ampun!"

"Cut! Oke Squalo, kerja bagus, selanjutnya iklan sampo ya..." Sutradara mengakhiri iklan ini dengan begitu saja...

.

.

* * *

"U.M.A?!" Teriakan Gokudera terdengar dari dalam dedaunan, Tsuna dkk. Pergi melihat apa yang terjadi dan...dan...!?

"Kyaaa! Peluk yang eraattt!" teriakan histeris dari para fans 8059 pun keluar lagi...  
Dan sepertinya saya tak perlu mengatakan apa yang terjadi bukan?

Sinar yang mirip dengan lampu dansa atau lampu UFO juga bisa, menyinari 8059 eh, maksud saya Yamamoto dan Gokudera, setelah cahayanya lenyap, mereka berdua menghilang...hilang...hilang... lang...lang..

"H-hieee! Dimana mereka?!" Tsuna sekarang sudah panik luar biasa dan tak dapat mengontrol dirinya

"Sa-sawada! Hibari menghilang juga!" Ryohei berteriak dari tempat dimana Hibari yang tadinya pingsan sekarang tak ada

Tapi... selama waktu berlalu... tepat jam 12 malam, atau tengah malam, kesadaran Tsuna mulai memudar dan jatuh tertidur di atas tanah.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi.." Tsuna mendengar suara yang sangat rendah memanggil namanya itu

Tsuna membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok seseorang berambut _blonde_ dan mata berwarna biru laut itu

"Si-siapa kamu...?" Tsuna menanyakan hal yang sangat _simple_

"Itu... aku... lebih baik aku menjawabnya nanti saja, ayo kemari denganku..." Pria berambut _blonde_ atau pirang itu menarik tangan Tsuna ke arah pintu yang lumayan besar, bila dipikir, Tsuna telah dibawa ke tempat lain kan?

Saat pria itu membuka pintunya.. Tsuna terkejut karena...karena...  
Dia menemukan teman-temannya (serta Ryohei) sedang diajar oleh orang yang serupa dengan mereka masing-masing.

Tsuna kebingungan melihat mereka karena ada yang menderita hingga yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai pita suaranya putus(?)

Tetapi, hanya Gokudera yang tahu semua ini, karena dia melihat foto-foto para pendiri universitas Vongola ya.. sayangnya, ingatannya tentang itu telah dihilangkan

"Sekarang, semuanya, ayo kita mulai.." Pria berambut pirang mengeluaran tongkat entah punya siapa itu dan menghentakkannya ke lantai

"Mulai apa?" Tsuna menatap pria itu dengan jurus ampuhnya,puppy eyes! Hanya saja, itu tak efektif

Sebelum pria itu menjawab, pria berambut mirip dengan semangka itu mengeluaran jurusnya yaitu membuat ilusi, dan sangat efektif! *ini kok jadi Pokemon ya*

"Kalian akan memulai latihan disini, di hutan hujan ini.." sang pria melihat sekitar hutan hujan yang terletak di Kalimantan, kenapa Kalimantan? Ya.. harus cinta Indonesia mas bro(?)

"Ah! Tunggu kita ngapain?!" Tsuna yang daritadi ribut sendiri sama pria berambut pirang itu, mulai _to the point_

"Pergi dan carilah sebuah kuil, berdoa untuk minta kembali ke tempat kalian masing-masing." Setelah mengucapkan itu, pria berambut pirang dan kawan-kawannya menghilang

"Sebelum mencari, bisakah kalian melepaskan aku dari sini?" Mukuro menatap Hibari(?) dengan tatapan khas nanasnya itu~ kenapa Hibari? Au ah gelap, fans 6918 mau teriak gaje nggak apa-apa kok (?)

"Tidak." Hibari menjawab dengan singkat dan padat serta jelas

"Ya sudah." Mukuro sudah lepas dari ikatannya, dia bisa sulap kah? Bisa ngalahin pesulap jalanan? Kita saksikan setelah yang satu ini #author dikejar Mukuro

"Oke kita cari kuilny- POCONG!" Tsuna menjerit hingga gagak di hutan yang sedang nyasar berterbangan kesana kemari mengelilingi Tsuna dan kawan-kawan yang kece nan ganteng itu lalu dimakan bagaikan gagak nya Mukuro di manga itu, maklum namanya lupa lol daaannn pastinya nggak mungkin dimakan #author digebukin 1 RT

Oke, tapi, tentang dikelilingi gagak itu benar, dan pocong itu bukan, Tsuna hanya melihat sebuah ilusi.

"Ahh! Singkirkan mereka!" Tsuna tak dapat melihat sekitar karena gagak itu mengganggu dia

Sementara mereka kesusahan, seseorang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

"Nufufu... gagak itu hanyalah ilusi, sebenarnya seluruh hutan ini ilusi, apa yang akan kamu lakukan, Rokudo Mukuro?"

"Kufufu... gagak ini mulai buat menjengkelkan saja..." Mukuro menyembunyikan matanya di balik rambut nanasnya itu(?)

"Hnn..?" Hibari melihat ke arah Mukuro yang sedang mengeluarkan semacam 'aura' di sekitar tubuhnya itu

Mukuro mengeluarkan _trident_ dan simbol di mata kanannya berubah menjadi angka satu. Gagak-gagak itu menghilang secara perlahan karena mereka terserang oleh pilar api buatan Mukuro

"Kufufufufu..."

"Rokudo Mukuro..?" Hibari sepintas memanggil namanya sekaligus menanyakan dia

"Kufufufufufufufufu..." Bukannya menjawab, dia tetap ketawa khas-nya itu

"Nufufu... baiklah, mari kita tes seberapa kemampuanmu.." Sang orang tak dikenal yang melihat dari kejauhan itu mulai membuat ilusi yang lebih... em... menarik

"Kufufufu..." Dengan mudahnya, Mukuro mengahncurkan semua ilusi itu, sedangkan Tsuna dan lainnya lagi _jawdrop_ melihat Mukuro memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat ilusi dan sebagainya, kecuali Hibari dan Chrome.

"Jadi, apakah dia cocok untuk menjadi _guardian_nya?" Cowok berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba berada di sisi sang pembuat ilusi yang melihat dari jauh

"Nufufu... dia sangat cocok, tetapi, berdasarkan yang kulihat, dia sepertinya belum sepenuhnya mengeluarkan kekuatannya..."

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa mereka kembali... urus _mist guardian_, Rokudo Mukuro, sementara aku pergi dulu..."

"Itu tadi apaan ya...?" Gokudera mencoba melihat sekitar dan melihat luka-luka yang dibuat dari gagak-gagak tadi

"Kalian tak apa-apa kan?" Pria berambut pirang kembali ke sisi mereka

"Kufufu... sebenarnya, ada apa dengan hutan ini..?" Mukuro bertanya kembali sebelum semuanya menjawab

". . . Ya...hutan ini memang sangat berbahaya, kalian belum masuk ke dalam, tapi karena kalian diserang tadi, maka kalian akan kukembalikan ke tempat semula kecuali kamu Rokudo Mukuro, ada orang yang sedang menunggumu disini."

"Kufufu... dengan senang hati aku menunggu, aku lumayan suka tempat ini.."

"Mukuro suka tempat ini? Tak mungkin!" Kata hati Tsuna begitu

"Oke, sekarang, kalian ikut aku, ada tantangan yang harus kalian hadapi..." Pria berambut pirang itu membawa mereka kembali meninggalkan Mukuro sendirian. Bayangan muncul didepan Mukurom sosok yang sangat dikenalinya, yaitu...

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa tantangan yang akan diberikan kepada Tsuna dkk. (kecuali Mukuro)? Siapa identitas pria berambut pirang itu? Sejak kapan Mukuro bisa membuat ilusi? Mengapa _boxer_ Mukuro bermotif nanas? Itu sih kita bahas di omake. KITA SAKSIKAN DI CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA!

**To Be Continued**

* * *

O-MA-KE (extra):

Extra kali ini adalah saat Mukuro diculik dan tentang boxer yang dipakainya, saya harus cepat ngetik atau nanti kena _trident _Mukuro [_Illusionist_ tak dikenal itu kita singkat I saja, Mukuro disingkat M]

I: Nufufu~ selamat datang di duniaku Rokudo Mukuro

M: Aaahh! Lu udah bilang gitu karena lu salah naskah berapa kali!

I: Salah naskah? Ini bukan sinetron dasar kepala nanas

M: Kepala semangka pedo.

Karakter sampingan (penambah): Kalian sama-sama buah-buahan tropis nggak usah ribut ah!

I + M: Ya lu diem!

I: *buka celana Mukuro* Kamu ini... ternyata kok...masa pake _boxer_ gambarnya nanas.. pasti kamu beli di pasar pojok gang ya nufufu~

M: *tarik celana di Illusionist pake kaki* ya lu sendiri, pake boxer gambarnya hati, ini mungkin aja rajutan Ibumu, anak Mami kufufu~

I: Emang urusan elu?!

M: Kalo lu urusan sama celana dalam guwe ya berarti guwe urusan sama lu!

I + M: blablablablablablablabla!

Karakter sampingan: *di belakang tembok* Mereka kok ribut soal _boxer_ sih..*_facepalm_*

.

.

* * *

Author: *badan lemes*

Basil: Author-san?

Author: Senin UTS Senin UTS, Senin UTSS~!

Basil: Ya belajar.. ^^"

Author: aku terlalu malas aku terlalu malas~

Basil: maaf ya, author hiatus dulu 2 minggu(?) dia sedikit error karena Senin UTS, boleh RnR disini.


	4. Chapter 4, What will happen next

Saya kembali setelah hiatus dan diterjang ujian *dafuq  
dan.. sepertinya keyboard saya sedikit rusak karena kebanyakan main OSU #ditendang

Tapi ane mau liat "Paint It White" (movienya Hetalia) tapi karena ingat pada readers saya yang setia *dafuq* jadi terpaksa harus lanjutin

Wokeh~ semakin berlanjut semakin misterinya menembal(?) seperti apa yang dikatakan Hibari, "_The more we found out the more the mystery thickens_" *eaaa *dafuq

.

.

* * *

Preview:

Tsuna dan kawan-kawan sedang menghadapi hal yang sangat aneh semenjak mereka bertemu pria berambut pirang itu. Tsuna dk. Telah dibawa ke hutan hujan dan mengalami sedikit masalah, Mukuro ditinggal di tempat itu, sementara Tsuna dan yang lainnya akan dibawa ke tempat atau mungkin tantangan baru. Apa tantangan itu?

Pria berambut pirang membuka pintu dan kali ini beda. Yang terlihat adalah teman-teman pria berambut pirang sedang fitness, bahkan ada yang sauna pula

Daaannn... _jawdrop_ menyerang mereka lagi setelah melihat cowok yang mirip dengan Hibari itu sedang sauna(?)

Karena Hibari sudah nggak tahan melihat orang yang mirip dirinya itu, dia langsung bertanya, "Apa tantangan selanjutnya?"

"Hmm? Sepertinya ada yang sudah tak sabar, baiklah, kita akan mulai" Pria berambut pirang itu melihat ke arah orang yang mirip dengan Hibari walaupun rambutnya beda, yang mengeluarkan borgol dan memutarkannya(?)

Sementara itu..

"Kufufu... beritau aku identitasmu." Mukuro terlihat sedang berkelahi dalam nama latihan dengah _Illusionist_ sebelumnya

"Nufufufu... tidak aan sebelum kamu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu, aku tau rahasiamu Rokudo Mukuro.." Sang Illusionist mulai membuat ilusi lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya

"Kufufu.. jika itu maumu.." Mukuro mulai menampakkan seluruh kekuatannya, hingga ilusinya menutupi hutan hujan tersebut.

Saat mereka berkelahi, Tsuna dan yang lainnya sudah menerima tantangan. Apa tantangannya?

***20 menit yang lalu***

"Oke, sekarang, kalian coba pecahkan misteri ini, John memiliki 3 teman, mereka adalah Bill, James, dan Timothy. Suatu hari, John dibunuh, ketiga temannya ini adalah terdakwa, setelah mencari, polisi hanya menemukan tulisan di dinding seperti '7718' " Pria berambut pirang itu menunjukan dinding tempat petunjuk pembunuh itu. Ya, Tsuna dkk. telah berada di tempat kejadian atau TKP

"Jadi ini teka-teki ya?" Gokudera menyiapkan kacamatanya untuk jaga-jaga sedikit

"Ya, dan ingat, kalian hanya boleh menjawab 1 kali, dia dapat menemukan pembunuhnya.." Pria berambut pirang itu melirik ke arah orang yang mirip dengan Hibari itu

***kembali ke waktu sekarang***

"Hmm... bukankah ini sedikit susah?" Gokudera yang berotak jenius pun tak dapat menemukan jawabannya

"... Jawabannya Bill." Hibari menjawab dengan singkat dan membuat semuanya _shock_

Gokudera langsung naik darah dan marah, "Oy! Kenapa kamu menjawab-"

Kata-katanya diputus oleh pria berambut pirang itu, "Kenapa Bill?"

"Lihat baik-baik angka 7718 itu, bila kamu balik angka itu, maka akan terbentuk tulisan Bill, jadi, Bill adalah pembunuhnya." Hibari melihat ke arah orang yang mirip dengannya untuk memastikan bahwa jawabannya benar atau salah.

"Hnn... kau benar, Bill telah kami buru karena membunuh John, karena John adalah bawahan kami yang telah bertugas dengan baik, makanya itu, kami hukum mati Bill..." Itu menjelaskan pekerjaannya karena dia memakai baju semacam detektif

"Baiklah, ada pertanyaan lagi. Yang ini lebih mudah, sepasang suami istri sedang berada di mobil, suatu ketika, mobil itu mogok di jalan tol karena bensinnya habis. Sang suami menyuruh istrinya untuk mengunci pintu serta jendela mobil saat suami sedang ke pom bensin, saat suaminya pergi, sang istri menyalakan radio, 'Ada seorang pembunuh sedang melarikan diri, dia melarikan diri di sekitar jalan tol, harap para pengendara berhati-hati'. Istri telah mengecek untuk kedua kalinya apakah pintu dan jendela telah terkunci rapat, dia melihat pembunuhnya sedang ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian, sang suami kembali dan melihat bahwa istrinya mati di dalam mobil, tetapi keadaan mobil masih utuh, bagaimana cara pembunuh itu membunuh istrinya?"

"Hnn... memang gampang, ada kemungkinan bahwa mobil itu tak ada atapnya." Hibari membuat semuanya _jawdrop_ lagi, namanya juga Hibari, IQ nya tinggi pula

"Benar sekali." Pria berbaju seperti detektif berjalan ke arah Hibari dan berkata, "Kamu, kamu.. tunggu disini bersama aku dulu, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan."

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke tantangan selanjutnya." Pria berambut pirang mengembalikan mereka dan kali ini pria dengan tato di daerah wajahnya yang mendampingi

"Tch, ternyata si suami itu memang bodoh.." Gokudera berpikir lagi tentang soal yang tadi

"Hmm... kali ini, kalian akan di tes seberapa hebatnya kalian membidik, cobalah bidik dia." Pria berambut pirang itu menunjuk pria berambut merah dengan tato di wajahnya

"Bila aku tergores sedikit saja maka kalian lolos." Pria berambut merah itu melihat ke arah Gokudera yang sedang meliriknya

Tsuna ingin protes, "Ta-tapi tak ada di antara kita yang da-"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba." Gokudera memutus kata-kata Tsuna dan menyambar busur panah yang dipegang pria berambut pirang itu. Pria itu tak marah tetapi tersenyum mungkin karena dia mengakui sifat Gokudera

Gokudera membidik dan anak panah itu berhasil ditangkap oleh sang pria yang memiliki tato di wajahnya.

Dan sekali lagi, penyakit _jawdrop_ menyerang mereka, ternyata_ jawdrop_ itu bisa menyebar, dan cepat pula.

"Sayang sekali tapi ka-" Kata-kata sang pria bertato itu terhenti karena tiba-tiba goresan terbentuk di wajahnya

"Kau kira aku meleset? Sebenarnya anak panah itu kubuat mendorong angin, dan saat kau menangkapnya, maka angin tadi otomatis melaju kepadamu dan membuat goresan." Gokudera yang berotak jenius menjelaskan bagaimana cara kerjanya, nanti akan dijelaskan di akhir fict chapter ini.

"Hebat sekali, dia lolos." Pria bertato itu terpaksa mengalah kepada Gokudera yang jenius

"Baiklah, kita hentikan di sini dulu, kalian akan menjalani kehidupan kalian seperti biasa. Tetapi, ingat, bahwa ada beberapa dari kalian yang belum diuji, jadi bersiaplah."

Setelah pria berambut pirang itu selesai berbicara, mereka kembali ke universitas dan melihat waktunya yang ternyata waktu mereka pergi tak berubah sama sekali saat mereka kembali!

"Herbivore.." Hibari membuka pintu dan masuk, yang membuat hampir semuanya kaget, ya... mungkin mereka kira Slenderman?

"O-oh.. selamat kembali Hibari-san.." hati Tsuna berdebar bukan karena melihat Hibari *lalu fans 1827 menyesal* tapi karena tadi kaget

"Okaerinasai..." Mukuro mengikuti Hibari dibelakangnya dengan tampang babak belur dimana-mana hatiku senang~

"Jika begitu, kita tidur saja ya? Katanya hal ini akan dilanjutkan.." Tsuna sudah mengantuk dan tertidur dengan lelap disertai dengan suara kamera dari para fangirls

"Ngomongg-ngomong, aku juga mengantuk..." Gokudera tertidur pula di atas kasur

Semuanya tertidur lelap di kamar itu kecuali Chrome yang telah disediakan kamar tersendiri

* * *

***keesokan harinya***

"Baiklah anak-anak, mari kita mulai pelajarannya dulu oke? Keluarkan buku bahasa Inggris kalian dan mulai kerjakan 2 halaman itu, tulis di kertas dan jika bisa serahkan ke saya pulang sekolah oke? Itu tugas kalian, sekarang kita bahas materi selanjutnya" Dino-sensei memberi tugas 2 halaman yang soalnya minta ampun rumit seperti kabel telepon, dan harus dikumpulkan hari ini lagi

"Sepertinya hari ini tak ada hal yang aneh.." perasaan Tsuna campur aduk antara lega dengan nyawa-nya hampir melayang terkena tugas Dino-sensei

* * *

***di kelas Hibari dan Ryohei dan Mukuro***

"Para sampah, aku berharap kalian sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas yang saya beri, lebih baik kalian sudah selesai atau..." Dosen matematika Xanxus sudah pamer senjatanya

"Mampus guwa, satu nomer aja belum aku kerjakan.." Mukuro berbisik pada dirnya sendiri yang didengar oleh Ryohei

"UWOOOO! KALAU BEGITU KITA SAMA DONG! AKU AJA BELUM SELESAI!" Ryohei dengan extreme-nya berteriak sambil merangkul Mukuro yang tahu bahwa hiduonya takkan berakhir lama karena Ryohei berteriak bahwa dia dan dirinya tidak mengerjakan

Lalu Hibari?

"Sepertinya kalian semua tidak mengerjakan ya hah?! Dasar sampah..." Xanxus mulai darah tinggi dan mengisi peluru hingga senjatanya itu sudah tumpeh-tumpeh kali?

"Saya sudah selesai." Hibari mengumpulkan setumpuk kertas ke mejanya Xanxus dan juga membuat semuanya _jawdrop_

"Baiklah, kau selamat sampah, sekarang kau bisa keluar sementara aku akan menghancurkan sekolah ini..." Xanxus menendang kursinya ke sembarang tempat dan hampir mengenai Hibari yang hendak berjalan ke pintu

"Tunggu dulu, Xanxus."

Suara yang berasal dari pintu- dan tak dikenal bahkan oleh Xanxus- itu membuat para murid serta Xanxus- yang awalnya ingin menghukum para muridnya- kaget hingga kejang-kejang bahkan asma, ah lupakan, cuma kaget aja, nggak usah lebay kali

Pada waktu yang sama, di kelas Tsuna

"Dino, apakah anda tak apa-apa?" Seorang pria tiba-tiba berada di sisi Dino dan membantunya berdiri karena Dino terpeleset

"Ka-kamu kan-!?" Gokudera berdiri dan berteriak yang membuat semuanya kaget, bahkan ada beberapa cewek di kelasnya yang pingsan melihat mukanya yang kece cetar nan membahana itu

Siapakah orang itu? Siapa orang di kelas Hibari? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Kita saksikan selanjutnya karena Author kebanyakan alasan ini nggak ada ide karena idenya terkuras kena ujian *nah loh itu kan ada alasannya*

* * *

**OMAKE~~~~~~~~ ***kebanyakkan nak*: (berlanjut dengan "Behind The Scene")

Tsuna: Dino-sensei jahat ah *muka puppy face*

Dino: e-eehh?! Memangnya kenapa Tsuna?

Tsuna: tugas yang dikasih sama Dino-sensei kebanyakan *mewek(?)*

1 kelas: iya sensei!

Fans-nya Dino(?): *dengan senang hatinya mengerjakan seperti dihipnotis(?)*

Tsuna: *masih mewek*

Dino: seseorang tolong panggilkan guru kesehatan, si Tsuna mewek terus, mendingan dibawa ke ruang kesehatan aja..

TAMAT.  
Author: Singkat padat dan jelas bukan?

Readers: APA APAAN INI!?

Author: *pundung*

Basil: Author-dono ^^"

Author: saya kembali hiatus aja kali ya... *nyawa melayang tak berdaya(?)*

Readers: JANGAN! *tarik kaki Author*

Author: *otomatis jatuh + K.O*

Basil: Author-dono! *siram pake air* oh ya, maaf atas hiatus yang lama ya minna-san, silahkan RnR ^^"


	5. Chapter 5, Where The Time Stopped

Atas request para readers, dan juga karena saya takut sama ketawanya **DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo **jadi saya akan mencoba update lebih cepat, dan karena saya lagi libur vee~(?)

Sampai saya nggak tidur karena... bukan mau baca review, karena baru nyadar kalau ada sedikit error dan harus dipublish ulang (chapter 4) bahkan saya juga lupa buat karena keseringan mainan game PSP dari pagi sampai malam #lalu PSP-nya dibuang sama readers# PSP-kuuuu! #diiket sama readers# oke, oke, saya akan lanjut ehem.

Tapi sebentar dulu ya #dorong partner RP-nya Author yang daritadi nempel terus(?)  
Nah sudah sekarang kita mu- #partner RP-nya Author nempel lagi

AASSH! LU INI NGAPAIN AJA SIH #darah tinggi(?)

.

.

* * *

"_Daijoubu_, Dino?" Suara rendah yang berasal dari pria berambut merah itu membantu Dino yang terjatuh karena terpeleset tadi dan juga membuat para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kaget

Sementara itu di kelas Hibari,

"Tunggu dulu, Xanxus."

Suara yang membuat kaget sekelas pun ada di kelas Hibari, hanya saja pria ini berbeda dengan yang di kelas Tsuna

"Xanxus, kau boleh liburan sekarang, biarkan saya yang mengajar mereka." Lanjut ucapan pria itu

Jelas saja, para murid di kelas Hibari pada kebingungan, tetapi sedikit berbeda dengan Mukuro, Hibari, dan Ryohei yang mengetahui identitas pria itu hanya saja tidak mengetahui namanya

"Ehem, maaf ada pertukaran guru selama beberapa waktu, Hibari Kyoya, anda boleh kembali ke tempat anda. Perkenalkan, nama saya Giotto, saya akan mengajar matematika disini."

"Giotto!?" Mungkin inilah yang berada di pikiran trio tersebut aka Hibari, Ryohei, dan Mukuro.

"Gurunya ganteng ya? Lebih baik daripada Xanxus-sensei.." dan juga terdengar beberapa bisikan roh-roh dari para perempuan, ya.. namanya perempuan, apa boleh buat

Oke, kita kembali ke kelas Tsuna sementara pikiran sang Trio tadi sudah kembali ke _channel_ masing-masing

* * *

"Anak-anak, kita akan ada pertukaran guru sementara, beberapa guru yang sekarang kini akan bertukar dengan saya, dan teman lain, yang berasal dari Italia. Kalian boleh memanggil saya G. saya akan mengajarkan bahasa kepada kalian"

Dan reaksi para mahasiswi adalah, seperempat galau karena Dino ditukar, sepertiga ada yang galau tapi senang karena gurunya masih kece cetar nan membahana, tetapi yang mahasiswa malah nge-_jawdrop_

"Ja-jadi nama sensei G.?" Gokudera yang tadinya ingin berteriak mendadak menjadi sabar karena takut bila teman sekelasnya curiga bila dia kenal orangnya

"Iya, baiklah sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya."

Seusai guru G. selesai mengajar dan keluar kelas, pikiran Tsuna, Gokudera melayang tak berdaya walaupun badan mereka masih disitu

Yamamoto dan Chrome?

Tentunya sedang- ehem, saya ganti apa yang tadinya akan saya katakan karena takut ada yang marah.

Yamamoto ketiduran karena pelajaran bahasa itu membosankan baginya bahkan dia pun tidak bangun walaupun salah satu murid yang fans-nya guru G. itu melempar buku padanya

Chrome bingung mengotak atik HP-nya, mungkin sedang SMS dengan *ehempacarnyaehem*

* * *

Kembali ke laptop! Eh salah, ke kelas Hibari~

"Begitu saja ya pelajaran kita untuk hari ini. Jangan lupa untuk mengerjakan tugas yang saya beri oke?" Giotto merapikan semua bukunya dan hendak pergi

"IYA SENSEI~!" teriak para perempuan aka fans-nya yang sudah hilang sadar berkat ketampanan sang sensei yang satu ini

"Nufufu~ sekarang waktu saya untuk mengajar, Giotto, harap keluar.." suara itu berasal dari orang yang sejak tadi berdiri disitu, niatnya tadi itu ingin mengejutkan semua murid, tapi karena Giotto sedikit lama jadi langsung _go straight_ aja

"Ehem, maafkan saya Daemon, sekarang permisi dulu ya anak-anakku sayang~ papa Giotto mau pamit pergi dulu~" Giotto dengan sedikit najis-nya itu pergi meskipun beberapa murid sudah dalam posisi mau mengejarnya, mungkin Giotto itu artis saingan Squalo kali ya?

"Nufufu~ maaf menunggu, dan yang merasa perempuan, harap duduk. Perkenalkan, saya Daemon Spade, boleh panggil Daemon-"

"Permisi sensei, boleh kami panggil anda kepala semangka?" salah satu murid yang usil ini membuat semua murid lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak tetapi dihentikan oleh Daemon-sensei, bagaimana?

"Nufufu... panggil saya Daemon saja, kalau saya tahu ada yang memanggil saya kepala Semangka, maka kalian aka di skors seminggu, oh, sebulan cukup." Daemon yang tadi hendaknya ingin melempar semangka ilusinya melihat isyarat tangan dari Giotto di pintu

* * *

***kembali ke kelas Tuna, maaf, Tsuna.***

"Semuanya, harap ambil buku musik kalian dan ke ruang musik, sekarang."

Sang guru Alaude membawa para muridnya ke ruang musik yang letaknya tak seberapa jauh dari kelas mereka, biasanya para murid akan berubah ke malas _mode_ karena mereka benci pelajaran musik, tapi karena gurunya kece nan ganteng seperti Hibari, maka para cowok yang aslinya tetap dalam males mode, ditarik oleh para cewek yang terhpnotis, bahkan sempat-sempatnya ada yang menempel sama Alaude-sensei walaupun Alaude-sensei sudah menyingkir beberapa kali

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian ingin belajar lagu apa?" Alaude menanyakan para muridnya dan mempersiapkan piano untuk dimainkannya

Karena penasaran Gokudera menjawab, "_A-Ano sensei_, bisakah sensei memainkan lagu _Beethoven Symphony_ ke 5?"

Hal itu membuat beberapa anak terkejut..

"Hmm? Baiklah..." Alaude menghela napas dan mulai memainkan lagunya. Lagu yang sangat bagus, tentu saja, siapa dong? Beethoven gitu deh~

Seusai Alaude memainkan lagunya, Chrome yang mendapat pesan dari Mukuro pura-pura ijin ke toilet, "Sensei, saya ijin ke belakang boleh ya?"

"Baiklah, ah, jangan lupa kartu ini, jika hilang saya tidak mau tahu.." Alaude memberikan kartu ijin keluar kelas, ya... penjagaan di universitas ini sangat ketat, bila ada murid yang keluar kelas, makan mereka harus menunjukkan kartu ijin ke penjaga, kalau di Indonesia begini ya mana mau

Chrome berlari menuju kelasnya Mukuro tetapi yang terlihat adalah Daemon-sensei berada di pintu sedang memakai baju ala buah-buahan entah tadi dia ngapain, dan juga memegang tongkat andalannya

"Nufufufu~ sedang apa kau disini?" Daemon yang tidak sadar bahwa dia masih memakai baju buah-buahan itu dengan najis-nya bertanya ke Chrome dengan muka pedo pula ckckck

"Sebelum saya menjawab, sensei bisa lepaskan kostum itu?"

"Nufufu~ kostum apa-" Daemon-sensei mendapat serangan buah-buahan tropis dari muridnya, lihat tuh, bahkan Hibari sudah mempersiapkan nanas dari Mukuro. "WOI! KALIAN SAYA SKORS SEBULAN!" Daemon dengan amarahnya tetap saja lupa dengan kostum yang dipakainya

"JANGAN SENSEEIIII!" Dengan kompaknya semua murid berteriak hingga hampir meguncang seluruh sekolah, untungnya kacanya tidak pecah

Mengambil kesempatan, Mukuro yang tadinya ingin mengendap-endap keluar berhenti dari tindakan itu

Kenapa..?

Aktivitas yang dilakukan murid lainnya pun berhenti, kecuali Chrome dan Daemon.

"Nufufu~ penasaran mengapa semuanya berhenti?" Daemon akhirnya melepas kostum buah-buahan itu darinya tetapi ternyata masih ada kostum terong itu

"U-umm... Iya... dan sensei, kostum terong anda.." Chrome menunjuk ke arah kostum terong yang dipakai oleh Daemon, ya~ kostum itu membuat Daemon terlihat...gemuk

"Ah abaikan ini, saya suka memakai ini, hangat pula. Oke, kembali ke bisnis, Chrome, apakah anda akan tetap melanjutkan proses pernikahan anda dengan Mukuro?"

((AH MAAF! SALAH NASKAH! DAEMON! ANDA SALAH NASKAH OM!))

"Salah naskah...?"

(( IYA! ITU NASKAH DRAMA KOREA YANG OKAA-SAMA LIHAT! KOK BISA ADA?!))

"Kita urus itu nanti, ayo lanjutkan fanfic ini."

(( Ehem. Maaf.))

* * *

***back to story karena ada gangguan teknis***

"Jadi Chrome Dokuro, saya akan memberikan tantangan kepadamu." Daemon dengan pose ala orang jahat-tetapi terlihat tidak karena kostum itu- mengarahkan tongkatnya kepada Chrome yang bermuka _innocent_ sejak tadi

"Chrome Dokuro, saya beri anda tantangan, sebenarnya salah seorang guru disini mengajarkan musik, dia namanya Alaude, kau pasti sudah mengenalnya bukan? Selama waktu berhenti, kamu harus mencari kertas-kertas di sekitar universitas, total kertas-kertas itu menurutnya, ada 4" Daemon-sensei kelihatannya sedang membantu Alaude-sensei nih~ dan apa kalian penasaran kenapa Daemon bisa menghentikan waktu? Kita tunggu saja ya di chapter selanjutnya~

"Tapi sensei, apakah ada suatu petunjuk?" Chrome memakai muka melasnya itu untuk mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk

"Nufufu~ tentu saja untuk anda Chrome~" Kelihatannya Daemon lagi di Pedo mode nih...  
"Sebenarnya, aku menyembunyikan kertas-kertas itu di 1 tempat, itu saja petunjuknya, selamat mencari nufufu~" Seusai mengucapkan itu Daemon langsung menghilang entah kemana

Chrome mendapat pesan dari Mukuro walaupun Mukuro tdak bergerak sedikit pun, begini pesannya, "Chrome... Daemon menyembunyikan kertas-kertasnya di ruang staff..."

Setelah mendengar pesannya Chrome buru-buru ke ruang staff di lantai 1 dan juga mendengar suara Daemon di jalan

"Nufufu~ saya lupa sesuatu~ kamu hanya punya waktu 15 menit lagi sebelum efek penghentikan waktu selesai, dan mencari kertas-kertas itu bukanlah hal yang mudah~"

Sedikit mengabaikan suara itu, Chrome mencari kertas-kertasnya di lemari, dalam kardus, bahkan sampai di belakang lemari yang kotor

"Nufufu~ waktu memang berjalan dengan cepat~ 5 menit lagi Chrome~"

"Dimana...dimana kemungkinan kertas-kertas itu berada..." Chrome menutup matanya untuk berpikir dimana letak kertas-kertas itu

"Chrome..." suara Mukuro muncul lagi di kepalanya dan berkata, "Chrome, fokuslah ke suatu tempat disana, dia menyembunyikan kertas-kertas itu menggunakan kekuatannya, kau harus menggunakan kekuatan yang kuberikan kepadamu..."

Chrome merasakan suasana yang beda dengan yang lainnya, dia mencari di sekitar meja dan menemukannya!

"Nufufu~ kurasa kau berhasil..." Daemon akhirnya menampakan dirinya dan membawa balik Chrome ke depan kelasnya Mukuro

"Nufufu~ baiklah, kau lolos, ini ambillah, sebenarnya ini ingin kuberikan ke Mukuro, tapi saat itu aku tidak membawanya. Simpanlah, jangan sampai hilang.." Daemon memberikan sebuah jam saku ke Chrome, hanya saja itu tak bisa dibuka olehnya

Di waktu yang sama, saat semuanya kembali seperti semula, Hibari memegang sebuah jam saku yang mirip seperti yang diberikan Daemon kepada Chrome, begitu juga dengan Gokudera.

Apa sebenarnya jam saku itu? Mengapa tak dapat dibuka? Apa tantangan yang akan diberikan ke yang lainnya? Simak setelah saya mau tidur~ ja~ #ditabok readers

* * *

**.:| Behind The Scene |:.**

Author: oke, tadi siapa yang memberi Daemon naskah yang salah *tatapan yandere(?)*

Basil: Author-san, sudah, sudah, itu tidak perlu dihiraukan lagi~

Author: Apa ini mungkin efek karena saya terlalu banyak main game selama liburan dari pagi hingga malam lalu saya nggak ada inspirasi dan juga hampir lupa dengan fanfic OAO

Basil: itu... mungkin bisa...

Author: NOOOO! #lari mondar mandir /aduh alay banget

Basil: ==" dan... minna-san boleh meninggalkan review disini haha, maaf Author-san nggak beri omake untuk hari ini karena nggak ada ide tersisa


	6. Chapter 6, New Adventure Awaits Them

KITA KEMBALI YOSHA~! #kembali dengan penuh _regret_ karena lupa nge-_save_ game padahal sudah tamat#

Oh ya **DarkLidyaNuvuola Del Cielo** kenapa saya sebutin nama anda di awal? Nufufu~ #ketularan Terong(?)# kan saya authornya kufufu #ketularan Nanas juga(?) #lalu Authornya ditrident

Oke kita urus itu nanti kafafafafa(?) #dafuq# kita lanjutkan dulu fanfic gaje ini muahahaha~ #authornya terlalu _regret_#

.

.

* * *

Hibari, Mukuro / Chrome, dan Gokudera masing-masing memiliki jam saku yang diberikan oleh para guru-guru yang aslinya mereka adalah orang-orang yang memberikan mereka tantangan dengan tujuan masih tanda tanya. Apa masksud sebenarnya dari jam saku itu? Apa tantangan yang akan dihadapi oleh Yamamoto, Ryohei, dan Tsuna?

.

* * *

Sepertinya di ruang musik, para muridnya tertidur dengan lelap karena lagu yang dimainkan oleh Alaude

Kecuali si Trio Tuna, _Aho Dera_, dan _Yakyuu Baka,_ dengan catatan, Chrome masih jalan-jalan di koridor universitas

Melihat si Trio itu masih tetap bangun, walaupun sudah setengah ngantuk, Alaude memainkan lagu yang lebih _slow_ lagi

Ketika Trio itu tertidur, Alaude dengan sengajanya menarik Yamamoto ke ruang perpustakaan dimana perpustakaan itu ada penjaganya, tetapi penjaganya pun diganti menjadi Elena aka- *uhuk mantanistrinyaDaemon uhuk*

Selain Elena, ada seorang guru bahasa yang lainnya memainkan _flute_ di pojok perpustakaan bahkan sampai ada tupai dan burung pipit masuk *harap abaikan binatangnya*

"Terima kasih Alaude, kau boleh kembali.." Pria berpakaian sangat rapi dengan rambut panjang itu mencoba membangunkan Yamamoto yang tertidur di lantai

"Baiklah, jangan memberiku tugas yang aneh lagi lain kali.." Alaude-sensei pergi tetapi sang pria ingin memberi 1 tugas lagi

"Ah, tunggu, bisakah kau pesan, di kelas Hibari Kyoya, Rokudo Mukuro, dan Sasagwa Ryohei, bila saat pelajaran saya datang ke perpustakaan?"

"Bisa saja... sekarang siapa yang mengajar di kelas mereka?"

"Daemon Spade.."

"Oh si Terong Belanda itu ya..." Alaude menghela napas dan langsung pergi sebelum muridnya yang tersayang bangun dan tahu bahwa Alaude-sensei ngacir kemana-mana

"Yamamoto Takeshi..." suara sang Pria melewati telinga Yamamoto dari kiri ke kanan, eh kebalik, dari kanan ke kiri dan membangunkan Yamamoto

Sebelum Yamamoto bertanya dia dimana, sang guru tak dikenal ini memperkenalkan dirinya, "Yamamoto Takeshi, salam kenal, nama saya Asari Ugetsu, saya guru bahasa selain G. memang saya tidak mengajar di kelasmu, tapi ini ada tugas untukmu, tepatnya tantangan."

"Tantangan..? Maksudmu tantangan seperti yang diberikan kepada yang lainnya..?" Yamamoto menjawab dengan mata terbuka lebar, tetapi tak terlalu lebar ya

"Iya, kau siap?"

"Aku siap kapanpun"

"Jawaban yang memuaskan _de gozaru_, baiklah, akan kuberitau tantangannya..."

* * *

"Jadi anak-anak, ini adalah bagian dalam tumbuhan dan blablabla..." Alaude melihat dari luar bahwa Daemon sedang menjelaskan bagian dalam tumbuhan dan...juga memakai kostumnya...

Daemon yang super asyiknya menjelaskan dilempar kerikil oleh Alaude, aslinya Alaude ingin melempar borgol kesayangannya yang biasanya diajak tidur bareng eaaaa- ehem, kita serius dikit.

"Terong Belanda, aku dapat pesan dari Asari, setelah jam pelajaranmu selesai, para murid-murid ini disuruh ke perpustakaan."

"Alaude sayang, tidak perlu memanggilku Terong Belanda, cukup Daemon sayangku~ oh, pesan dari uget-uget? Baiklah nufufu~"

"Ogah, guwe nggak mau manggil gitu, najis tralalala mungkin, dan jangan panggil aku 'sayangmu' dasar Terong Belanda" Alaude memberi pukulan yang pas untuk Daemon sang Terong Belanda~

* * *

"Anda mengerti kan apa yang saya jelaskan?" Asari memegang stop watch yang dipinjamnya

"Baik, jadi.. aku hanya harus pergi ke lapangan, berlari 10 kali bukan?" Yamamoto dengan mudahnya menganggap bahwa ini adalah tantangan yang sangat gampang

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatmu dari sini, dan kamu harus kembali dalam waktu 20 menit, atau kurang. Kita mulai sekarang." Asari mulai menyalakan stop watch-nya, begitu juga dengan Yamamoto yang berlari secepat kilat dari lantai 3 ke lantai 1

Di sepanjang jalan, Yamamoto berpikir begini, "Hmm, bukankah tantangan ini terlalu mudah... apa mungkin ada halangan saat aku berlari..."

Ternyata benar apa yang dipikirkan Yamamoto, saat dia baru berlari memutari lapangan sekali, yang kedua kalinya dia merasakan ada seseorang melemparkan benda ke dia, hanya saja dia tak tahu siapa orangnya

"Oh, aku sedikit lupa, bila kamu terkena lemparan benda itu sedikit saja, maka kamu gagal" Sepertinya para guru ini menge-_troll_ muridnya sendiri

"A-Apa?! Ah, hampir saja kena.." Yamamoto sedikit kehilangan konsentrasinya dan hampir saja benda itu mengenainya

Pada putaran yang kesembilan, waktu hanya tersisa 10 menit lagi, benda tak dikenal itu berubah yang aslinya tadi hanya dilempar, sekarang entah mengapa mengejar Yamamoto yang hampir selesai dengan putaran terakhirnya

"Benda apa itu...? memang keren sih tapi-" Belum selesai dengan perkataannya, Yamamoto dengan sigap berlari kecepatan penuh dan memasuki gedung universitas dengan sisa waktu 5 menit

"Mungkin benda itu tak akan mengejarku disini-" Yamamoto yang awalnya berpikir bahwa berada di dalam gedung universitas itu aman, ternyata benda itu masih mengejarnya

Waktu semakin sempit, Yamamoto melupakan batas waktunya dan mengambil sapu dari petugas kebersihan dan menghancurkan benda itu

"HEI! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN?! Lebih penting lagi, kenapa kamu keluar dari kelas walaupun ini jam pelajaran?! Dan tadi saya melihat kamu berlari-lari di lapangan sendirian, memang kamu gila ya?!" eh, ternyata petugas kebersihan yang satu ini belum selesai dengan curcolnya, "Dan bersihkan semua ini!" Seusai curcol sang petugas kebersihan, Yamamoto dengan terpaksa menyapu semua apa yang diperbuatnya

"Ah maafkan saya, saya yang menyuruhnya berlari, maafkan saya.." Asari yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang mereka berdua- walaupun tak terdengar 1 langkah kaki- pun meminta maaf

"A-aahh.. tidak, ini juga salah saya, memarahi dia..." sang petugas kebersihan itu juga meminta maaf, mungkin karena dia takut bahwa nanti Asari mengadukan kepada Giotto sang kepala universitas ini yang mengajarkan matematika? Atau mungkin G. yang menjadi wakil kepala universitas ini yang juga menjadi guru bahasa? Ah lupakan itu saja, yang penting Yamamoto aman dan sang petugas kebersihan yang kebanyakan curcol itu sudah hilang dari pandangan mereka

"Yamamoto Takeshi... anda memang tidak lolos dalam waktu yang diberikan... "

Kata-kata itu membuat Yamamoto menjadi hilang harapan akan lolos dalam tantangannya

"Tetapi, karena kamu telah menunjukkan bakat yang terpendam di dalammu, maka kamu lulus." Asari menjelaskan bakat Yamamoto, bakatnya yaitu dalam kendo

"A-aku sedikit tak mengerti... tapi aku lulus..?" Yamamoto menggarukkan kepalanya karena bingung gitu deh~ mau gimana lagi gitu deh~ *udah stop*

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yakyuu Baka, Asari langsung memberikan jam saku yang mirip dengan milik lainnya dan berkata, "Simpanlah, ini akan berguna untukmu suatu hari."

Mendengar suara bel berbunyi pertanda pelajaran selanjutnya, Asari bergegas berlari dan saat yamamoto mengejarnya dia sudah hilang

Semakin lama semakin horror... ((tapi kurang horrornya sih...))

Sebenarnya, selama Yamamoto mendapat tantangan, Ryohei pun juga

"UWII! JAM SAKU YANG TERLIHAT SANGAT EXTREMEE!" Ryohei pun mendapatkan jam saku itu

"Tapi, jam saku itu tak bisa dibuka to the extreme, suatu hari bila kau membutuhkannya, jam saku itu akan terbuka. Percayalah padaku to the extreme." Guru olahraga yang bernama Knuckle itu segera mendorong Ryohei layaknya dia tak boleh mengganggu pelajaran olahraganya padahal pelajaran olahraga belum dimulai

* * *

***malam harinya, di asmara~ oke oke asrama, saya beri tambahan sesuatu, yang...nggak lulus sensor.***

Para laki-laki berkumpul disitu, gelap-gelapan di kamar, ya biasa deh~ cowok~ malam Jum'at~ lagi-*nggak lulus sensor*

"Hey! Lampunya jangan dimatiin! Siapa ini yang di atas gue hah?!" Gokudera meraba siapa yang di atasnya yang ternyata...

"Maafkan aku Gokudera, aku tersandung sesuatu tadi.." oh, ternyata itu Yamamoto

[ 8059 fans: KYAAA~~! AUTHOR-SAN! JANGAN DISENSOR~!]

(( iNi GENRENYA NGGAK ROMANCE WOI! SENSOOORR!))

[ 8059 fans: AUTHOR-SAAANNN! *mewek(?)*]

(( ehem, maaf ada kesalahan teknis, saya usir fans-nya dulu, para readers boleh lanjut ehem *dikeroyokin fans* ))

***back to story***

"KALAU GITU CEPAT MINGGIR DARI GUWE!" Gokudera yang berkepala keras walaupun tidak sekerang intan ataupun permata- mungkin sekeras batu itu mendorong Yamamoto dan alhasil, Yamamoto mendapat benjolan di kepalanya berkat jatuh

"Ah, kalian terlalu ribut, dan ini mati lampu, jadi kalian diam saja dan tidur, yang penting jangan merokok atau apapun.." Mukuro yang tetap aman dari bahaya 'yaoi' itu segera tidur

"Hanya mati lampu kan? Nggak sampai AC atau TV-nya atau teleponnya kan? Hibari yang tidur dibawah AC merasa nyaman dibandingkan yang lain, ya kan namanya mati LAMPU, bukan mati listrik lol readers got _trolled_, oke oke, saya cuma bercanda.. semuanya mati

"Hmm... ini sangat aneh... kenapa aku tak mendengar suara Sawada sedikit pun to the extreme ya?" Ryohei yang akhirnya sadar dan menyalakan senter yang dia punya selama ini, mencoba menyinari tempat dimana sang Tsunayoshi kita yang tersayang tidur

* * *

***di luar asrama, di tempat dimana mereka pada awalnya dibawa ke tempat aneh***

"Baiklah Tsunayoshi, saya beritahu anda sesuatu yang sangat penting, yang tidak diketahui oleh teman-temanmu, tetapi kamu harus menjaga rahasia oke?" Giotto menatap Tsuna dengan mata bersinar karena cahaya bulan

"Rahasia...?" Tsuna hanya meng-iyakan janji Giotto dengan muka polos

"Baiklah, sebenarnya, teman-temanmu itu, mendapatkan jam saku dari wakil mereka masing-masing, hanya saja jam saku itu tak dapat dibuka. Aku yakin kau belum mendapatkannya kan? Sebelum itu, kuberitahu, bahwa jam saku itu ialah kunci untuk kamu menjadi boss mafia-"

"Bo-Boss Mafia!?" Tsuna kaget seperti cewek yang lari terbirit-birit melihat kecoa di kamar mandinya, tapi Tsuna kita tidak lari kawan-kawan

"Oh, aku sedikit lupa, kamu sejak lahir, memang dinasibkan untuk menjadi boss mafia, saya kira ayahmu, Sawada Iemitsu telah memberitahu.." Giotto pun sedikit kaget loh, tetapi tidak seheboh Tsuna

"Apakah.. nasibku berhubungan dengan universitas ini...?" Tsuna melirik universitas yang masih menyala lampunya karena memakai apa namanya... ah saya lupa, abaikan saja, yang penting masih menyala

"E-eehh... iya, itulah mengapa kami menukar guru yang sebelumnya dengan kami... baiklah kita kembali ke penjelasan, begini..." Giotto pun menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya dengan panjang lebar

* * *

***esok harinya***

Pagi-pagi, belum apa-apa, telah ada informasi melalui speaker yang ada d tiap kelas, atau apa namanya itu, saya tidak tahu, karena saya orangnya begini

"Seluruh siswa, maupun guru, harap berkumpul di aula. SEKARANG."  
Pengumuman yang singkat padat dan jelas, serta keras disampaikan langsung dari sumbernya, tanpa perantara *oke penjelasannya cukup*

"Maaf anak-anak, pagi-pagi ini kalian sudah harus berkumpul, sebenarnya kami, dari pihak universitas, akan mengadakan acara darmawisata yang akan dilaksanakan di gunung" Kepala Sekolah dan juga guru matematika satu-satunya, Giotto menjelaskan dan aula itu hampir saja runtuh berkat para muridnya

"Dan yang paling bikin kaget ialah, darmawisatanya dilaksanakan besok." Wakil kepala sekolah G. melanjutkan penjelasan

"APAAA~~?!" Dengan bangganya mereka berteriak dengan kompak dan... memecahkan kaca aula, untungnya pecahan kaca itu tak mengenail kepala sekolah serta wakilnya yang kece nan seksi cetar membahana

"Oke, oke, sekarang kalian bisa kembali ke kelas, keterangan selanjutnya harap hubungi dokter-"

((Giotto salah naskah, danger danger! Mayday mayday!))

"Ah maaf, keterangan selanjutnya bisa kalian baca melalui pengumuman yang ada di sekitar sekolah, sekarang, bisa kalian kembali ke kelas..?" Giotto dengan segera menyuruh para penjaga untuk mendorong rombongan siswa keluar kelas

* * *

***kita skip time saja, pelajaran seperti biasa, tak ada hal aneh, skip time ke... besoknya.***

"Baiklah, saya akan menjadi pemandu, dan juga penjaga untuk kelas ini." Alaude yang ditemani Lampo- yang sebelumnya saya lupa perkenalkan- itu duduk di bagian belakang untuk mengamati sekitar

"Oh, dan bila ada yang membutuhkan sesuatu, Lampo akan mengatasia semua kebutuhan, dan jangan lupa, bila ada yang membuat ribut, saya borgol kalian di dalam bus ini." Alaude yang sangat ketat akan aturan itu membuat semuanya membeku di tempat duduk masing-masing dan ada yang main kartu, apapun asalkan mereka tidak berjudi itu tak apa-apa untuk Alaude

Sementara itu, di bus lainnya...

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian boleh bebas bermain di bus, asalkan jangan sampai membuat bus ini kotor, paham kan?" Giotto yang berhati baik mengijinkan para murid di bis itu untuk bersenang-senang

"Aku tidur saja..." Hibari yang duduk di dekat jendela tertidur pulas, mungkin dia lebih cocok bila penjaga bis itu adalah Alaude, karena di bis yang Alaude jaga itu sangat tenang

"Kufufufu, apa perlu kubangunkan bila kita sampai?" Mukuro yang duduk di depannya itu dengan isengnya ingin memotret Hibari yang tertidur

"Tidak perlu kepala nanas!" Hibari melemparkan tonfanya pada Mukuro dan tepat mengenai kepalanya

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita sampai di tempat ini, pertama saya tunjukkan ke kalian, ikon desa ini, lihat batu tinggi ini bukan? Menurut penduduk desa ini, batu ini dibuat untuk blablablabla..." Giotto menjelaskan tentang batu yang terletak di tengah desa itu dengan panjang

Sementara Giotto menjelaskan, jam saku yang dimiliki masing-masing mulai menampakkan cahaya pada lambang bertuliskan "Vongola" di depannya, dengan cepat, mereka menyembunyikan jam saku itu sebelum yang lainnya mencari asal cahaya itu

"Hmm..?" Giotto melihat bahwa dekat dengan batu itu sedikit tak aman bagi mereka, jadi dia mengakhiri penjelasan dan langsung saja pergi menuju desa yang beda dengan yang lainnya, karena ini memiliki villa

"Halo Giotto, lama tak berjumpa... dan selamat datang di desa ini... saya yakin bahwa kalian dari Universitas Vongola kan..?" Seorang kakek yang sangat tua dan buta itu menghampiri Giotto

"Ah, Talbot, senang untuk melihatmu lagi, maaf aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengabarimu bahwa kita akan berkunjung...ah anak-anak, mungkin dia membuat kalian semua kaget, dia namanya Talbot, dia sudah lama tinggal di tempat ini.." Giotto menepuk punggung Talbot dengan perlahan karena talbot masih muda

"Baiklah anak-anak, jangankan kita membuang waktu, ayo menuju ke villa, ikuti saya dan jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal atau menghilang." G. dan guru lainnya memimpin rombongan itu menjauh dari Giotto dan Talbot

"Giotto... apakah kau yakin untuk membawa anak-anak itu kesini..." Talbot melihat-walaupun dia buta- ke arah tsuna dan yang lainnya yang berjalan di belakang rombongan

"Iya.. karena desa ini memiliki hubungan... dimana kita semua berkumpul, aku jadi ingat masa-masa lalu... ah, dan Talbot, bisakah kau jagakan rahasia bila sebenarnya..."

.

.

Apa yang akan terjadi~? Bagaimana jam saku itu bisa memancarkan cahaya? Bagaimana tsuna akan mendapatkan jam saku itu? Apa sebenarnya yang akan dikatakan Giotto? Kita saksikan di chapter selanjutnya yang penuh dengan berbagai macam aktivitas, tentu saja dengan seru yang WOW(?)

* * *

Kita akhiri disini ya~ #Author ditampol#

Maafkan saya ya minna~ saya memang sengaja ngebut karena ingin membuat para readers yang besoknya ujian biar _relax_~

Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk RnR ya? Mungkin berita tentang update yang cepat ini mengagetkan para readers, dan maaf kalo ceritanya terlalu rumit, abis, terlalu banyak inspirasi di kepala saya, dan saya suka banget dengan review para readers, terutama saya setuju banget kalau Daemon pakai kostum Terong #Author dikejar Terong Belanda#

Dan selamat berjuang bagi yang akan menghadapi ujian~


	7. Chapter 7, A Terrible Event Tonight

Saya kembali setelah beberapa hari.. atau minggu berhiatus~ dikarenakan ane nggak salah mencet sesuatu hingga keyboard laptop jadi susah buat ngetik, tapi sekarang kembali seperti semula berkat teman FB #plak#  
Sesuai request Mizurin Namikaze saya kabulkan permintaan anda #emang elu Jin hah#  
Dan juga karena ada yang request fanfic fandom lain haha #author ini memang payah kok#

Yosh~ kita langsung saja daripada kebanyakan curcol

.

.

* * *

"Talbot, jagakan rahasia bahwa sebenarnya..." Giotto membisikan rahasia itu kepada Talbot agar anak-anak tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya

* * *

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, apa kalian masih capek? Setelah kami beri makan kalian bahkan sampai tulangnya pun dimakan pasti kalian belum capek kan..?" G. mendapat laporan tentang ada anak yang memakan tulang ayam dari salah satu petugas sampai mukanya jadi pahit gitu

"Nggak sensei~" Sepertinya gas para murid masih penuh

"Kalian semua harap tenang, Alaude akan mengumumkan kegiatan untuk hari ini dan beberapa hari ke depan" G. mempersilahkan Alaude dengan kertas-kertas yang jumlahnya sekitar seperti kepala sekolah mau pidato itu, tapi tenang, Alaude bukan mau pidato kok

"Baiklah anak-anak, kegiatan pertama dan terakhir kita untuk hari ini adalah... sebentar..." sepertinya Alaude kehilangan kertasnya nih, "Ah ini, kegiatan kita adalah favorit kalian, berjurit malam, nanti kalian akan mengambil nomer dan cari pasangan kalian, kami buat 1 grup agar seru, 1 grup berisi 3 orang, bisa cowok semua, cewek semua, cowok campur cewek, bencong campur cowok cewek, terserah, tapi saya harap nggak ada yang bencong."

G. melanjutkan penjelasan, "Baiklah anak-anak, kalian baris dan ambil nomer kalian, yang cewek di kiri, yang cowok di kanan, yang merasa _transgender_ di tengah." Untungnya, nggak ada yang _transgender_

Tsuna dan yang lainnya mendapat kelompok seperti yang ini: Tsuna – Hibari – Mukuro, Gokudera – Chrome – Haru, Yamamoto – Ryohei – Kyoko, ah, penasaran darimana Haru dan Kyoko? Lupakan itu, mereka hanya _character_ tambahan buat kegiatan ini.

* * *

***di luar villa***

"Kalian akan dibagikan peta jalan dari villa ini, memutari desa dan kembali ke sini, kalian tidak boleh membawa senter-"

"Kenapa tidak sensei!?" Para murid yang takut protes dan nggak pakai demo segala

"Biar lebih asyik gitu deh~" G. memang mau nge-_troll _muridnya sendiri ckckck

* * *

***kelompok Gokudera – Chrome – Haru yang pertama kali jalan***

"Ha-hahi... apakah ada setan disini...?" Haru terpaksa memeluk lengan Chrome karena kalau meluk lengan Gokudera nantinya malah berantem

"_Daijoubu_, cahaya bulan malam ini sangat bagus, jadi tak apa.." Chrome yang tidak takut sama sekali itu menelusuri jalan dan oh! Dia melihat ada 2 jalan berbeda! "Kita harus kemana sekarang...?"

"2 jalan..? di peta hanya ada satu, dan itu lurus, tapi jalan ini mengarah ke kiri dan ke kanan..." Gokudera yang memegang peta melihat kembali petanya

"Hahi! Apa kita harus berhenti saja disini sampai esok hari!?" Haru panik dan ingin lari kembali tapi decegah Gokudera

Gokudera pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, "Hanya ada satu cara, cap cip cup pilih yang mana, kalau salah maka kita tersesat.."  
GUBRAAAKKK! Dikira jurusnya apaan..

Chrome memberi saran di diskusi jalan itu, "Aku punya firasat bahwa jalan yang benar adalah ke kiri..."

"Kiri? Baiklah, bila ada sesuatu yang terjadi tidak apa-apa, aku akan melindungi kalian..." Gokudera bersikap seperti _gentleman_ nih

Mereka jalan ke arah yang kiri, dan tiba-tiba saja jalan bagian kiri itu menghilang! Serta Gokudera, Chrome dan Haru! Kemana mereka?!

* * *

***kelompok Tsuna – Hibari - Mukuro***

"Rokudo Mukuro, jalannya terlalu gelap, bisakah kau menggunakan ilusimu atau apapun itu untuk membuat semacam lampu atau apapun yang memancarkan cahaya?" Hibari muak karena Tsuna daritadi mencengkram lengan bajunya karena takut akan gelap

"Kufufu~ wani piro?" Ternyata... Mukuro bisa bahasa gaul juga...

Tanpa basa basi, melihat Tsuna yang daritadi gemeteran Mukuro membuat cahaya yang berasal dari roh-roh yang tidak dapat tinggal tenang

"HIEE! Bisakah kau membuat lampu biasa?" Tsuna yang kaget melihat roh-roh itu melayang di udara tak berdaya

"Kalau mau sini kuubah rambutmu jadi nanas" Mukuro sudah siap alat untuk potong rambut yang dicurinya dari Chrome

"Sudah, ini sudah cukup, lain kali pakai ginian buat _halloween_ saja dasar nanas pedo" Hibari mengeluarkan tonfa-nya untuk jaga-jaga

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan...

"Menunduk!" Mukuro menjauhkan dirinya ke tananh begitu juga dengan Hibari dan Tsuna

A-apa yang terjadi..?

"K-kenapa ada yang ingin menyerang kita...?" Tsuna melihat ke arah batang pohon yang menjadi korban anak panah itu

Tapi... ada yang lebih penting dari itu..  
Kenapa Hibari dan Mukuro melindungi Tsuna bagaikan seperti mereka tidur bareng?

"Mukuro-san, Hibari-san, bisakah kalian menyingkir? Kalian berdua berat..." Tsuna mengatakan kata-kata yang mungkin jadi kata terakhirnya karena susah nafas dalam posisi seperti itu

"Kufufu~ bisakah kita begini saja untuk semalaman? Nanti kita akan ditegur bareng-bareng kok kufufu~" Mukuro pedo mode activated.

Ohonhonhon~ sepertinya adaa sedikit adegan *ehem threesome 692718 ehem* ah, lupakan saja ehem, kita kembali saja

"Hnn... kalian berdua terserah mau ngapain, aku jalan sendiri." Hibari dengan ajaibnya sudah berjalan ke depan meninggalkan Mukuro dan Tsuna yang masih tergeletak di atas tanah

"Tu-tunggu Hibari-san... ah, Mukuro, aku punya pertanyaan, jika kamu membuat roh-roh ini sepanjang jalan, apa anak yang lainnya tidak takut?" Tsuna bertanya sambil melihat ke arah belakang

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HANTUUUUU! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN! AMBULAN! PEMADAM KEBAKARAN! POLISI! N.Y.P.D! (kepanjangannya New York Police Departemen, tapi ini kan bukan di New York, maklum saya kebanyakan lihat CSI)" Teriak para murid di belakang yang bisa dilihat oleh Tsuna dan Mukuro walaupun tak jelas

"Err... Mukuro..?"

"Kufufu~ lupakan saja mereka~ ayo jalan" Mukuro berhasil berdiri begitu juga dengan Tsuna dan meninggalkan para murid yang lari terbirit-birit bahkan ada yang mau ke toilet di belakang

* * *

***kelompok Yamamoto – Ryohei – Kyoko***

"Firasatku mengatakan bahwa, jalan yang benar ada... DISINI!" Ryohei dengan _extreme_-nya menunjuk jalan yang tengah dengan pose

"Nii-chan, apakah kau benar?" Kyoko yang khawatir akan kakaknya serta salah jalan itu berputar-putar di tempat mereka

"Senpai, aku sendiri tak yakin, semakin jauh semakin rumit saja haha..." Yamamoto sweatdrop melihat jalan di sekitar mereka, ya, mereka mengalami hal yang sama seperti kelompok Gokudera

"Yamamoto-kun, sini biar aku saja yang lihat petanya.." Kyoko mengambil petanya dari Yamamoto dan melihat dengan sekilas sambil diputar-putar bagaikan dia ingin menyetir mobil tapi nggak keturutan

"Hmm..?" Sepertinya Kyoko melihat sesuatu yang sedikit aneh

"Ada apa Kyoko?!" Ryohei yang suka khawatir dengan adiknya itu berlari dengan penuh semangat hingga ingin menabrak pohon karena gelap

"A-ahh!" Yamamoto kaget begitu melihat peta yang habis diputar oleh Kyoko dan menunjukan jalan yang hampir mirip dengan tempat mereka yang sekarang. "Ternyata petanya terbalik..? Tapi gimana bisa? Aku jadi bingung ini..."

"A-Aku juga tidak tau, ah sudah mulai hujan..." Kyoko melihat ke langit dan mengajak kelompoknya berlari di tengah hujan yang dingin itu

* * *

***kembali ke villa***

"Giotto, apakah kau yakin mereka akan selamat? Terutama anak itu... Sawada Tsunayoshi..." G. menanyakan hal seperti itu selagi menunggu para murid untuk kembali bersama Giotto

"Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja~" Giotto dengan santainya itu tidak menghiraukan Tsuna dan yang lainnya dan tetap berlanjut menunggu para muidnya itu

"Ta-Tadaima..." Haru kembali dengan muka kotor terkena hujan dan lumpur karena terjatuh  
"Sensei, kita boleh ke kamar kita kan..?" Disusul Gokudera yang dalam keadaan sama ditambah rambut acak-acakan, dan juga dengan Chrome di belakangnya tak dapat berbicara apa-apa karena terjatuh di tengah hujan beberapa kali

"Baiklah, kalian boleh mandi, dan kalian sekamar berlima, jelas cowok sendiri dan cewek sendiri, kalian bisa tanya guru yang ada di dalam bila masih kurang jelas" Giotto menyerahkan kunci untuk Gokudera dan kunci untuk Haru dan Chrome yang jelas sekamar

"Kamar mandinya ada di lantai 1 bagian belakang, jangan terlalu lama, karena masih ada murid yang lain, dan jangan buat ricuh di dalam kamar mandi." Lanjut G. dengan ketus

Saat kelompok itu masuk villa dengan badan kotor karena terjatuh, kelompoknya Yamamoto kembali  
Dimana kelompok Tsuna...?

"Kalian cepat masuk dan ke kamar mandi, nanti kalian tanya ke guru di dalam tentang kamar kalian, cepat masuk atau kalian akan terkena flu" Giotto mempersilahkan mereka masuk seperti itu adalah rumah mereka sendiri

"Giotto, aku bilang apa, mereka tak kunjung kembali...!" G. yang sangat khawatir seperti ibu yang khawatir dengan anaknya yang tidak pulang padahal masih lewat 1 menit dari jam biasanya anaknya pulang itu

Tiba-tiba...

Sebuah pilar cahaya berasal dari tengah desa itu

"Giotto... sepertinya sudah mulai..." Talbot yang muncul entah darimana itu tiba-tiba berada di belakang Giotto yang terpesona wow-wow melihat cahaya dari tengah desa itu

"Giotto! Apa cahaya itu- wow..." Knuckle yang bergegas dari dalam villaitu ikut ber-wow-wow-ria bersama Giotto

Disusul Alaude dan Lampo, entah kenapa ini berdua suka banget berduaan. "Itu bukan pelangi kan?" Tanya Alaude yang beda dengan Giotto dan Knuckle serta Lampo yang ikut wow-wow ria

"Um... yang lebih penting, dimana terong belanda aka Daemon semangka itu?" G. menanyakan ke Alaude yang sadar sendiri

"Mana aku tau..."

.

.

* * *

Readers: oh tidak, apakah ini maksudnya chapter ini berakhir disini?!

Author: tepat sekali *peace*

Readers: LANJUTIIINNN!

Author: maaf saya kehabisan ide *banget* ehem, *mendadak jadi narator*

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa maksud pilar cahaya di tengah desa itu? Dimanakah kelompok Tsuna berada? Dimanakah si terong belanda Daemon? Bisakah Giotto dan yang lainnya berhenti ber-wow-wow-ria? Kita saksikan setelah saya selesai berlibur ke Bali meskipun saya sendiri awalnya nggak mau pergi #dicekek ortu#

* * *

oh saya mau titp pesan disini, **Mizurin Namikaze**, harap ke ruang kepala sekolah, segera! #duesh#  
apakah anda suka dengan *ehem ehem*-nya? karena ane paling parah dalam hal ini, minta RnR ya minna '-')/  



	8. Chapter 7,5

Dimanakah Daemon..?

"Nufufufu~ sepertinya Sawada Tsunayoshi mendekati batu itu ya~" Ketawa yang sangat khas milik Daemon itu terdengar di dalam rumah seorang penduduk desa

Apa yang terjadi pada kelompok Tsuna..?

". . . Aku merasa tidak enak tentang ini..." Mukuro hanya bisa berdiri tegak di depan batu yang mengeluarkan cahaya, tidak hanya itu, dia bisa merasakan aura keluar dari sana

"...!" Hibari yang hanya terdiam merasakan sesuatu datang ke arah mereka, "Itu...?!"

Lampo yang menjaga para anak-anak yang sedang mengamati langit-langit itu mendapat sebuah pertanyaan dari salah satu anak yang nantinya membuat kaget

"Lampo-sensei! Itu apa?" Tanya seorang anak dan menunjuk benda jatuh mengarah ke desa

"Hmm? Oh, itu, itu meteor, kalian pasti tau kan, mungkin saja salah satu asteroid itu tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi, lalu mengarah ke bumi, asteroid itu terbakar karena melewati atmosfer-" Bagus lampo, 100 untukmu, tetapi ada hal yang lebih penting

"Sensei, jika itu meteor, bukankah kita seharusnya dalam masalah..?"

". . . MAYDAY MAYDAY! METEOR SEDANG MENGARAH KE DESA!" Lampo berteriak melalui toa yang tersedia entah untuk apa di atas villa

"Meteor?!" Giotto berhenti dengan wow-wow rianya dan melihat dengan seksama kemana arah meteor itu berada

"Giotto! Meteornya tak hanya ada satu saja!" G. melirik ke arah hujan meteor itu

"Talbot! Dimana letak pintu bawah tanah yang lalu itu?!" Giotto buru-buru ala orang nunggu di antrian toilet padahal udah nggak kuat lagi

"Di bagian depan, tepatnya di depan batu tegak saat kau masuk tadi, tenang, kau cepatlah ke sana, serahkan para murid ini ke saya serta penduduk desa..." Talbot segera membunyikan tanda bahaya bagi desa itu

.

.

* * *

"Untung saja Hibari-san memperingatkan bahwa ada meteor..." Tsuna mencoba mengembalikan napasnya setelah berlari dari meteor

"Sepertinya kita kembali ke depan desa ini..." Mukuro melihat ke arah batu yang berdiri tegak itu

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Giotto dan para guru lainnya mengarah ke batu itu

"Tunggu." Giotto menghentikan langkah kaki mereka agar Hibari yang bersifat karnivora itu tidak mendengar langkah kaki mereka yang menginjak tanah, serta memangsa mereka

"Bahaya, mereka ada disana, apa yang harus kita lakukan, Giotto?" G. memikirkan strategi agar mereka pergi dari tempat itu

"Kita tunggu saja."

"Tunggu untuk apa?"

.

.

.

JDUAAAARR...

"Gyaaaa! Disini juga tak aman!" Tsuna melarikan diri setelah hampir kejatuhan meteor, diikuti Mukuro dan Hibari

"Jalannya terbuka.." Alaude melihat cahaya yang berada di lubang yang terbuat bekas jatuhnya meteor itu

"Baguslah, kita menemukannya, apa kalian masih ingat kodenya?" Giotto berjalan dengan kerennya ke arah lubang itu, yang ternyata terdapat sebuah pintu

"Tunggu dulu."  
Setelah berlari menjauh dari tempat sebelumnya, Hibari ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang dia rasakan saat pergi

"Apakah ada yang merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu di dalam tanah yang kita injak tadi..?"

"Kufufu... kukira hanya aku saja yang menyadarinya.."

"E-eehh?!"

Dari pembicaraan di atas mungkin kalian bisa mengetahui bahwa Tsuna tak menyadari apa-apa

"Dan... aku merasakan seseorang, atau lebih, sedang mengintai kita." Tepat sekali Hibari, instingmu 100% akurat.

"Kufufufu, kita punya 2 pilihan, kembali ke tempat itu, atau kembali ke guru kita di villa?"

Pilihan dari Mukuro membuat mereka berdua- Hibari dan Tsuna- menjadi hening

"A-Aku maunya kembali ke villa, tetapi waktu kita lari, aku mendengar bahwa ada hujan meteor disitu, jadi lebih baik kita kembali ke depan desa saja...

.

.

* * *

Kembali ke depan desa...

"Ah, tunggu, terong Belanda tak ada disini." Alaude melapor kepada Giotto yang memulai untuk membuka pintunya

"Nufufufu~ memanggil Alaude sayangku?" Daemon muncul dari mengamati sekitar desa

"Aku bilang, jangan panggil aku 'sayangmu' atau kubunuh kau."

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalian boleh bertengkar nanti saja, kita harus membuka pintu ini dulu sebelum mereka kembali karena penasaran." Giotto yang bijaknya tingkat dewa menghentikan pertarungan antara Skylark ketupahan mayonaise dan terong Belanda itu~

"_Suddenly clouds flow, rain started to fall.  
Lighting also shines in the dark, the raising storm, the shining sunsine, hidden in the mist of future. It continues to that sky"_

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, sesuatu yang berada di jari mereka memancarkan cahaya, dan pintu pun terbuka

Mereka masuk ke dalam dengan gaya ala _catwalk_ yang membuat para readers berteriak gaje dengan hanya memikirkannya

Tetapi semua itu dilihat oleh Tsuna, Hibari, dan Mukuro...

.

.

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

.

.

.

* * *

Yo~ Minna~ suka nggak sama chapter tambahan? Nggak? *pundung*  
Maaf dengan chapter tambahan ini, saya ingat sama deadline-nya, tapi Cuma bisa buat segini, jadi saya pikir buat chapter bonus saja, pendek gitu

Oh, sama juga, itu kata-kata dari lagu "Mirai no Oozora e" sebenarnya nggak seperti itu sih, tapi ingat dengan role para guardian jadi saya potong beberapa

Tinggalkan review disini ya, saya coba buat cepat updatenya deh, soalnya saya mau kerjakan fanfic oneshot yang ceritanya panjang  
Jane~


	9. Chapter 9, To Be Continued?

Saya kembali minna-chan~  
Saya sungguh maaf atas ketelatan update yang.. telat ... banget... banget... ba...nget...

Oke deh, kita lanjutkan saja, karena saya mau buat para readers semakin penasaran #dibacok

.

.

* * *

"Bagaimana jika kita masuk?" Usul Mukuro dilanjutkan dengan ketawa sinisnya

"..." Hibari hanya terdiam..

Semakin lama mereka hanya memandangi pintu itu, pintu itu akan tertutup

Mereka bertiga menatapi masing-masing dan berpikiran yang sama yaitu, MASUK KE DALAM PINTU!

Tepat pada waktunya, mereka masuk dan pintu itu pun tertutup tanpa bekas apapun

"Dan... sekarang kita ada dimana?" Tsuna melihat sekitar, dan yang dilihatnya adalah desa itu, hanya kali ini semuanya terlihat begitu tua, dan ada bekas perang di batang pohon yang sudah terlihat mati

Kali ini sebuah pesan tertangkap oleh Tsuna

"MEREKA ADA DISANA! TANGKAP MEREKA!" Teriak seorang yang mungkin seorang pemimpin pada jaman itu, yang jelas terlihat akan mengejar Tsuna dkk.

"Se-semuanya! Cepat ikuti aku!" Tsuna berlari duluan meninggalkan Hibari dan Mukuro, tetapi tidak terlalu bodoh juga, mereka mengikuti Tsuna dan mencoba menghindari tembakan peluru dari entah siapa itu

Mereka berlari dan berlari, hingga mereka menemukan desa itu, tetapi desa itu telah hancur, darah ada di atas tanah, mayat para penduduk desa tertidur tak berdaya di atas tanah

Tetapi hal yang aneh adalah, pilar yang berada di tengah desa itu, tetap utuh, tak ada bekas tembakan, pecahan sedikit pun juga tak ada

"... bukankah ini sedikit aneh?" Mukuro masih menatapi ujun pilar itu dan tetap saja merasakan aura yang keluar dari sana

"Mukuro! Jangan bengong saja!" Tsuna menarik tangan Mukuro dan adegan berlarian seperti sepasang pengantin berlari telanjang kaki di pantai dengan slowmotion, oke stop

"Anak-anak, ke sini!" Suara seseorang yang sangat tua itu berasal dari sebuah rumah yang terlihat seperti rumah milik kepala desa

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Tsuna dan yang lainnya pergi ke rumah sang kepala desa itu, dan setibanya datang, mereka sedikit terkejut

Ternyata orang itu adalah Talbot, iya, orang yang sangat dekat dengan Giotto

"Kau-" Hibari belum selesai berbicara, dipotong oleh Talbot

"Aku tau keadaan sekarang sedikit rumit, tetapi aku adalah Talbot jaman ini..."

"Maksudmu- ah maaf, maksudku, maksud anda dengan jaman ini?" Tsuna bertanya dengan sopannya dan juga dengan maksud maksudnya yang kemungkinan membuat para readers bingung sedikit

"Saat kalian memasuki pintu itu, kalian telah dikirim ke masa sekarang, 400 tahun yang lalu..."

"400 tahun yang lalu!? Berarti... bukankah itu... berarti bahwa mereka..."

"Dia tidak berbohong Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mereka memang..."

Sementara itu di tempat yang sama, waktu berbeda..

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" Talbot menelusuri lorong villa untuk mengecek para anak-anak yang disuruh berlindung di dalam sana

"Kami baik-baik sajaaaaaaa" Jawab mereka serempak

Di saat semuanya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri, Gokudera melambai-lambai di bagian belakang villa, dekat dapur

"Ada apa nak? Apakah ada masalah?" Talbot bertanya

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya bagaimana anda menyelamatkan desa ini, tapi lupakan, apakah Tsuna, Hibari, dan Mukuro itu belum kembali..?"

"Itu, karena setiap tahunnya pasti ada hujan meteor disini, makanya kami mengadakan ritual, dan ketiga bocah itu... mereka belum kembali, para guru sedang mencarinya"

"Dan tadi pilar batu di tengah desa itu memancarkan cahaya, apa itu ada hubungannya dengan hujan meteor ini?"

"... kamu akan tau tentang itu nanti nak."

"_Pergilah ke bagian belakang desa, di sana ada pintu, masuklah, kau akan dapat kembali ke waktumu"_

"Apa ini yang dimaksud?" Tsuna menyelidiki pintu yang ukurannya untuk raksasa itu entah siapa yang raksasa

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya...

"Sepertinya ada yang mempersilahkan kita masuk.." Mukuro jalan duluan lalu disusul Hibari dan Tsuna

"KYAA!"

"Ah maaf- Chrome? Apakah itu kamu?"

"Mukuro-sama..?"

Sepertinya Mukuro tak sengaja menabrak Chrome, tapi ada pertanyaan, bagaimana dia bisa disini, dan kenapa mereka tetap tak kembali ke waktu semula tetapi teman mereka pada jaman depan berpindah kesini?

Dan satu lagi, kenapa Mukuro dan Chrome berpelukan bagaikan saudara yang lama tak bertemu selama berabad-abad?

Oke, yang terakhir sangat tak perlu untuk dijawab.

"Chrome! Bagaimana- tapi- apa-?!" Tsuna bingung sendiri

"... Tidak hanya dia, yang lain juga disini." Kata Hibari memang benar, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Ryohei melangkah ke depan dan juga kaget campur perasaan ingin nangis karena telah bertemu mereka, ah jangan, mungkin itu terlalu lebay

"Apa-!" Tsuna masih kebingungan tingkat dewa

"Kita tak boleh berlama-lama disini, ada sesuatu di sana" Yamamoto bermaksud untuk mengajak semuanya ke arah yang berlawanan

"Sesuatu?" Tanya sang trio yang daritadi telah dianggap menghilang, minus Hibari

"Ada pintu, tetapi pintu itu tertuliskan 'bila 7 orang terpilih telah berkumpul, maka pintu ini akan terbuka bagi mereka' " Jelas Gokudera sambil melihat Tsuna

"Jadi... maksudmu kita bisa membuka pintu itu?" Tsuna bertanya sambil mengangkat alisnya

"Mungkin saja?" Yamamoto menatap Gokudera yang juga menatapnya, mungkin mereka punya rencana?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, mereka menarik tangan Tsuna, Hibari, dan Mukuro walaupun Hibari memaksa untuk tetap tinggal

Hingga sampailah mereka di pintu itu

"..." Mereka semua hanya hening sambil menatap tulisan yang ada di pintu itu

"Tak terjadi apa-apa" Hibari memecahkan keheningan itu

Hingga suara itu muncul.

"_Thou hast fullfil the requirement. Thy shalt open the door for thou."_

Sesuai perkataan tadi, pintu itu pun terbuka bagi mereka dan mereka menemukan guru mereka di dalamnya

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Suara milik Giotto itu bergema di ruangan tersebut, "Harap maju."

Tsuna melangkah maju sedikit demi sedikit dan berhenti seketika ketika Giotto meletakkan tangannya di pundak Tsuna

Di saat Giotto mengucapkan sesuatu ke tsuna, tiba-tiba terjadi gempa halus tetapi membuat ribut sekitarnya

Mereka tak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Giotto kecuali Tsuna

Melihat bibir Giotto berhenti berbicara,dan memberi tsuna sesuatu, gempa yang awalnya halus tadi menjadi gempa dan membuat semuanya runtuh, semuanya menutup mata mereka bagaikan bahwa ini adalah akhir riwayat mereka tetapi tidak dengan para guru

* * *

.

.

"A-APAAAAA-?!" Tsuna kaget setelah dia membuka matanya dan ia menemukan dirinya kembali ke masa semula, tetapi...

"Ke-kenapa kita bisa ada di sekolah?!" Gokudera berdiri duluan dan melihat sekitar, ruangannya mirip seperti aula olahraga..

"Kalian semua." Giotto masuk dengan berpakaian... er... rapi?

"Cepatlah ganti pakaian kalian menjadi ini" G. melempar tas besar ke arah mereka

Mereka menutup pintu ruangan itu dan membuat suara yang menggema di sana

Gokudera yang terdekat dengan tas itu membuka tas itu dan semuanya mulai mendekat

"A-APA APAAN INI?!"

"Tapi kenapa kita-"

"... Bukankah wisuda itu 6 bulan lagi tetapi kenapa.."

Semuanya terlihat protes dengan baju wisuda yang tersedia di dalam tas itu sementara Chrome mengecek hp-nya itu

"Minna... kita... berada di 6 bulan kemudian..." Chrome menunjukan hp-nya itu ke semuanya

"Be-berarti kita-" Gokudera masih kaget sambil mencengkram baju wisudanya itu

"..." Sedangkan Tsuna hanya diam saja

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Hibari?" Ryohei melihat sekitar dan melihat baju wisuda Hibari pun menghilang

Sementara mereka ribut sendiri, tiba-tiba _"Dan sekarang kita mulai dengan sambutan dari ketua kemuridan kita, Hibari, silahkan maju"_

"..." Mereka hening sementara "AYO CEPAT MASA KITA MAU DIAM AJA WOI!" Gokudera langsung lari terbirit-birit sambil memakai baju wisudanya selagi dia menuruni tangga diikuti yang lain

"UWOOOO! LARI TO THE EXTREMEEE!" Ryohei balapan lari seperti balapan sama pekerja lainnya yang hampir terlambat kereta

Sementara mereka semua lari, Tsuna hanya terdiam di tempatnya, menatapi baju wisuda dengan lambang mirip dengan jam saku yang diterimanya saat gempa itu terjadi  
Tetapi, dia juga melihat ada bekas jahitan di dalam tas itu, apa di dalamnya?

* * *

.

.

"Akhirnya kita... sampai..." Ryohei mengambil nafasnya setiba di ruangan wisuda, dan sangat tepat waktu, pidato Hibari pun selesai

"Ta-tapi... dimana Tsuna...?" Gokudera yang juga kehabisan nafas melihat ke belakang dan mereka menemukan... tak ada

"_Dan sekarang, saya ingin mempersilahkan, Sawada Tsunayoshi untuk maju."_

_._

_._

"_Sawada Tsunayoshi?"_

"Saya disini." Suara yang sangat rendah dan mirip Tsuna itu berasal dari belakang panggung, apa yang mereka pikir itu pasti bukan Tsuna, tetapi itu adalah Tsuna... Tsuna dengan HDW mode serta jubah hitam tak lupa dengan lambang jam saku itu, atau kita sebut lambang 'Vongola'

Mereka kaget? Pasti.  
Dan _jawdrop_ menyerang mereka lagi.

"Baguslah." Giottot memberi senyum kepada Tsuna karena telah datang meskipun sedikit terlambar dan kembali ke mikrofon

"Ehem. Anak-anak, selamat atas kelulusan kalian semua. Tetapi, saya ingin memberitahu sesuatu. Apa yang diajarkan para guru ke kalian, itu sangat susah bukan? Bahkan kami sangat mirip dengan orang-orang yang pertama kali membuat universitas ini. Itu... karena.. kami adalah orang-orang itu."

Belum selesai bicara, mereka _jawdrop_ lebih besar lagi dan bahkan para perempuan yang nge-fans sama para guru pingsan mendadak karena tahu bahwa mereka sebenarnya sudah mati

"Ehem. Kita kembali. Universitas ini dinamakan Vongola, asalnya dari nama famiglia, Vongola, yang hidup selama bertahun-tahun, kepala sekolah kalian yang sebelumnya, itu adalah boss Vongola sekarang. Tujuan universitas ini didirikan adalah untuk mencari kandidat boss baru, dan Sawada Tsunayoshi terpilih sebagai bossnya, serta teman-teman mereka, yang berada di belakang sana." Giotto melirik ke pojok belakang ruangan dimana Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome, dan Hibari berkumpul, walaupun Hibari tidak suka kumpulan...

"Mari kita lanjutkan jadi..."

.

.

* * *

Seusai wisuda...

"Oi Tsuna! Apa kabar anakku?" Seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pendek datang ke arah Tsuna yang telah kembali menjadi Tsuna yang kita kenal, yang juga dikelilingi oleh para _guardian_nya itu

Tunggu, guardian?

Sebenarnya, ini apa yang dikatakan guardian Giotto, kepada mereka (Gokudera, Ryohei, dkk.) saat lulus tes yang diberikan kepada mereka

"_Kau telah terpilih sebagai guardian Sawada Tsunayoshi, ambillah jam saku ini. Ini adalah pertanda bahwa kalian adalah anggota Vongola famiglia. Serta cincin ini, ini suatu saat pasti berguna untukmu, di masa depan nanti."_

"Ayah... jadi kau tau semua soal ini?" Tsuna menunduk karena dia terkena _shock _berat

"Kita bicara di kantor ayah ya, nanti ingatan teman-temanmu akan kembali jika kita tetap disini" Iemitsu atau ayahnya tsuna itu mengajak Tsuna ke kantornya yang tak jauh dari sana

Eh? Ingatan yang lain? Memangnya kenapa?  
Semua ingatan yang lain telah menghilang saat keluar dari ruangan wisuda, semuanya berkat Terong Belanda- ehem. Maaf, maksud saya Doraemon-  
aduh siapa sih yang lihat Doraemon? Lagunya bikin orang salah ngetik, yang penting readers tau maksude saya oke?

Dan setelah sampai di kantor ayahnya itu, Tsuna diceritakan berbagai hal layaknya seperti orang yang kena ceramah selama 6 jam non-stop

Setelah 6 jam ceramah non-stop Ayahnya Tsuna masih saja lanjut "Jadi-"

"Udah ayah stop!" Tsuna menunjukkan lima kehebatannya- ehem, tangannya sebagai tanda agar ayahnya berhenti berbicara

Dan seketika itu...

BRUUKKK

Para guardiannya yang sedang menunggu di luar ruangan kaget dan mendobrak masuk kantornya

"Tsuna, Tsuna! Tsuna, bangun Tsuna!" Iemitsu yang juga panik mulai mengangkat Tsuna ke sofa yang ada di ruangan itu

"A-Apa yang terjadi kepada boss!?" Gokudera segera mengecek seluruh badan tsuna, dari raut wajahnya hingga badannya dan tampaknya tak ada apa-apa

"Semuanya harap minggir." Suara anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka itu segera mengecek Tsuna yang pingsan di atas sofa yang empuk itu

"Kalian tak usah khawatir, dia adalah salah satu anggota organisasi disini, aku telah melatihnya selama beberapa tahun, selain bisa bertarung, anak ini juga pintar dalam hal obat-obatan, kita keluar saja dahulu." Iemitsu mendorong para guardian untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan mengajak mereka berbicara

.

.

Basil keluar dengan menghela napas

Eh? Tsuna kenapa?

"Sawada-dono tidak apa-apa, dia hanya kelelahan, dan sepertinya dia hanya pusing." Basil melapor sambil mengelap tangannya di handuk yang entah darimana, perasaan semuanya itu entah darimana ya? Mungkin mereka jatuh dari langit gitu, atau mungkin ada yang menyulap supaya tiba-tiba ada disitu, dan semacamnya

Berkat kata-kata basil itu mereka semua merasa sedikit lebih tenang, minus Hibari dan Mukuro yang tidak peduli kepada 'boss'-nya itu

"Tapi untuk jaga-jaga mungkin dia harus dijaga di rumah sakit untuk sementara." Iemitsu hanya mengatakan ini untuk jaga-jaga, namanya Ayah yang masih sayang dengan anaknya

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Dokter yang kita kenal sangat jelas sedang berada di rumah sakit itu. Siapa dia? Ada yang ingat? Oke, dia adalah Shamal

"Sha-Shamal!? Kau sedang apa disini!?" Ujar Gokudera yang kaget

"Aku seorang dokter, jelas saja aku disini"

"Tapi kenapa disini dari semua tempat?!"

"Baiklah mana pasiennya?" Mengabaikan pertanyaan Gokudera Shamal langsung nyindir

"Ini." Iemitsu menunjuk Tsuna yang sedang tertidur di atas kasur rumah sakit dan akan dibawa ke kamarnya

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan merawat laki-"

"Shamal, aku ingin bicara denganmu untuk sementara." Iemitsu menarik Shamal menjauh dari yang lainnya dan memberitahunya sesuatu, bahkan telinga Hibari yang tajam pun tak dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka

Setelah berdiskusi atau dapat dibilang berbicara, Shamal tanpa kata perpisahan maupun _kiss bye_ langsung saja pergi menuju ke kamarnya Tsuna

Keheningan menyerang mereka lagi...

"Baiklah! Aku punya tugas untuk kalian" Iemitsu mengahncurkan keheningan itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka

"Tugas apa?" Tanya mereka serempak minus orang-orang yang tidak tertarik misalnya Hibari

"Ayo kita kembali ke kantorku" Iemitsu sekali lagi membawa rombongan itu pergi dan meninggalkan Tsuna di pihak rumah sakit

.

.

_**To be continued?**_

**Maaf telat update =_= saya kehalang PR, ulangan, les, dan sebentar lagi akan UKK  
Saya akan coba untuk update kilat ya :v  
Btw, kalian pikir ini akan berakhir? Yes? No? Saya sendiri juga nggak tahu #plak #dikejar readers**

**Oke oke, kita lihat review dari para masa yang marah aka readers karena saya telat update #langsung kalang kabut (dan saya minta semaaf maafnya apabila ada typo atau jalur cerita makin buat bingung ataupun buat readers pusing(?) )**


End file.
